Space: the Final Frontier
by EbTheTrekkie
Summary: Bellatrix O'Connor is an officer on the USS Enterprise and she is good at her job. This is the story of her life from the start of her duties and her love life onwards. She helps defeat the time-travelling Romulans and the bloodthirsty Khan all while dealing with troubles with her first love: Pavel Chekov. For Bella, space really is the final frontier. Reboot fanfic
1. First day

Chapter 1: First day

"Uhura, USS Faragut, O'Connor, USS Enterprise, Faulks, USS Bradbury, go to your positions!" I grinned so widely my mouth nearly fell off. I eagerly made my way to the shuttle thinking about how proud my dad would be if he was next to me, but he was back in our little home in Dublin, nursing a broken leg.

I reported to the Bridge of the Enterprise as secondary Science Officer and nearly tripped over my boots when I saw the navigator. Pavel Chekov, the cute Russian boy I'd had a huge crush on since I'd started at the Academy two years previously. I took my place at the control panel and fiddled around with the switches as Captain Pike rolled his eyes at the incompetent Helmsman and Pilot, Hikaru Sulu. Spock, the attractive half-Vulcan was the one to perceive the issue. "Is the external initial dampener on?" I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath.  
"I could do this by myself." I flicked what I thought to be a switch that would give me a direct line to my best friend, an engineer. "Hey Phoebe. Guess who's on the Bridge with me?! It's PC!" That was when I realised everyone was staring at me. I'd broadcast my little spaz ship-wide. They all started laughing at me and I felt tears welling in my eyes. I ran out the door into the hall and ran to my special place; storage room 3. 3 was my lucky number. I was curled into a small ball with tears running down my face when I heard someone sit down next to me. I guessed we were about ten minutes away from Vulcan and our mission so the person wasn't ditching their duties. There were too many tears in my eyes for me to see more than a yellow blur so I assumed it was Captain Pike.  
"That was very mean of them to do. You did not deserve that humiliation...but was it about me?" It wasn't Pike. It was Pavel friggin' Chekov.  
"Uh...yeah, it was." He reached over and brushed the tears off my cheeks, giving me goosebumps at the same time.  
"You know, you are very beautiful. I have always thought this. I am going to kiss you now." I was speechless as he leaned in, ever so slowly and kissed me. I kissed him back and in a split second it became a battle of dominance between our tongues. They fought and pressed and touched. Pavel and I were flush against each other. Our breathing became heavy and Pavel began to trace kisses down my neck and along my collarbone. I started to tug on his shirt hem and he put his forehead on mine. "Are you sure you would like to do this?" I nodded.  
"I've been waiting for you to come to your senses for two years."

I walked back onto the Bridge with my head held high and my underwear on backwards. I was pretty sure my long blonde hair (I had a prescription and it changed my hair colour) looked like it had had somebody's hands run through it, but that was because it had. Pavel walked in behind me, his hair only slightly dishevelled - since it was short it had a hard time being messy - and his face arranged into an expression that was a mix of triumph, pleasure and shock. As I walked past the Captains chair, his eyebrows furrowed and he looked between me and Pavel. I simply sat down at my station and continued my work. Although, when I did look over at Pavel, he was getting a slap on the back from Sulu, which made me want to both laugh and curl up and die. I was feeling both extremely embarrassed and empowered by my actions. That was when we came out of warp to a field of Starfleet debris. All the other ships had been destroyed and there was a spacey-stormy-whatever with a huge, ebony black, pine-cone-resembling ship coming out of it. I nearly wet myself when they fired torpedoes at us and I yelped as they hit the ship. I heard giggling and turned to see Uhura laughing under her breath. "What?" Uhura calmed herself down.  
"Is-is that what you sounded like when you and Chekov-" she broke off, laughing and I slapped her upside the head.  
"Now is _not_ the time!" A Romulan hailed us and I tuned out. I was scared of Romulans. He said some stuff and Pike called Spock, Sulu and somebody I didn't see before but recognised as Jim Kirk (made out with him once), and took them out of the Bridge. I walked over to Pavel's station and leaned on his control panel.  
"Well, this is the kind of surprise I could get used to, Bella. Especially seeing the length of your skirt." I blushed and stood up. "You sadden me, Bella." I sighed.  
"What are we?" Pavel blinked.  
"A Russian man and an Irish girl?" I groaned.  
"I mean are we a thing? Like, are you my boyfriend or did we just have sex once?" Pavel went a bit red.  
"Ah-I-we-oh dear..." He took a deep breath. "I think we should be a couple because...that was the first time I've..." My heart fluttered at his absolute adorableness and I kissed his cheek.  
"It was my first time too." Pavel went redder.  
"It was also my first kiss." It was my turn to go red. "Was it not yours?" I shook my head.  
"Actually, no. Jim Kirk was my first kiss." Pavel's expression changed instantly.  
"You should get back to work." I walked back to my station, puzzled as Spock came back and sat in the Captains chair.  
"Mister Kirk, Mister Sulu and Engineer Olsen are going to space-jump to that drill and Mister Chekov is going to keep track of them. Captain Pike is driving the shuttle and he will continue on to the Romulan ship. Miss O'Connor, would you please go down to the engineering room and find Miss Coult. Bring her up here and let me talk to her." I quickly nodded my head, taking one last look at Pavel, who was glaring intensely at Jim's name on his display. I took the turbolift down to the engineering deck and sought out my best friend, Phoebe Coult.  
"Phoebe! Spock wants you up at the Bridge!" She turned around and smiled when she saw me, running to my side, her waist-length red hair woven into a braid.  
"So, what happened with you and Pavel?" I blushed. This girl could read me like an open book.  
"We um...we...had sex in storage room 3 and now he's my boyfriend and he's mad at me because Jim was my first kiss, not him." Phoebe's eyes went wide like saucers.  
"You're joking! Oh my god! You two did _that_ in the _storage room_?!" She made a face. "I do work in storage room 3. Gross." I rolled my eyes as we got into the turbolift.  
"So do you know why Spock wants to see you?" Phoebe blushed as red as her hair.  
"I might be...um...I might be pregnant with his child..." I was pretty sure my jaw hit the floor.  
"When the fuck did this happen?! I thought he was 'secretly' dating Uhura!" Phoebe bit her lip.  
"Before they were together Spock and I had a little...Pon Farr. I'm four months along." I nearly fell over as the lift stopped and we came out on the Bridge. Spock led Phoebe out into the hall and I took my seat at my control panel. I continued to work on my latest creation, a chemical cure for a disease that plagued pregnant women everywhere called Carden Syndrome. It caused severe hallucinations, often of a complete life and death and can kill the baby in a human. Fortunately for me, I was half Vulcan on my mothers side and Vulcans only got the hallucinations, but knowing Phoebe was pregnant in the range of contracting Carden Syndrome - 1-4 months - I had to work faster. I wasn't a doctor but I had many focuses including particle physics, medicine, quantum mechanics, Star Ship engineering, xenolinguistics and computer studies. I wasn't exactly unqualified. I finished my equations and sent them off to Doctor McCoy at about the same time Jim and Sulu were beamed up. McCoy soon replied with a thank you and a confirmation of my formula. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Uhura was sitting next to me and I could feel her stare burning into me.  
"What?!" I sat up and spun my chair to face her.  
"You're such a little whore. You and your friend _Phoebe_. Seriously, do you not have any respect?" I stood up in a fit of rage and went to hit her, but I thought twice about it and stormed out of the Bridge. I went straight back to my special place. When I got there, I found Pavel.  
"So why are you here?" He jumped about a foot and sighed, patting the slice of ground next to him. I hadn't even realised he'd left the Bridge.  
"I was feeling not so good and I came here because it means something to me." I blushed a bit but leaned in closer to him.  
"Y'know, my underwear is on backwards." Pavel blushed.  
"Am I being able to fix it?" I nodded. Good times.

"Now it's on the right way!" I exclaimed as I pulled my boots back on. We sat together for a while, him holding me and I sighed. "Y'know, I found out that Pasha is a nickname for Pavel." Pavel blushed.  
"Yes it is but please don't be calling me that. At least, not unless we're fixing your underwear." I giggled and stood up.  
"C'mon. Let's go back to the Bridge and I can face Uhura. Why is she on this ship anyway? She's supposed to be on the Faragut." Pavel raised an eyebrow.  
"Her boyfriend arranged it." I scoffed.  
"I hate her. Lets go show her what a real boyfriend is like."  
"What do you have in mind?" I grinned and led him to the Bridge.  
"Now, before we go in, I've got to go in five minutes earlier, then you come in and you walk over to my station and you kiss me. Not just any kiss, a kiss worthy of the nickname Pasha. Got it?" He nodded and I walked straight to my station. Five minutes of glares from Uhura and Pavel walked in and kissed me. I moaned a little to really play it right and he pulled away, putting his forehead on mine. "Thanks for that." I thanked him and he left for his station, winking at me as he walked backwards. "See that Uhura? That's a _real_ boyfriend." She didn't say a word as she went back to her work and I smirked smugly. Bitch. I looked around the Bridge and noticed Jim was gone. "Captain, where is Mister Kirk?" Spock looked at me.  
"He was jettisoned to Delta Vega for disobeying orders. Could you please escort Miss Coult back to the engineering room?" I nodded and grabbed Phoebe.  
"Nice kiss, Bella." I ignored her.  
"You're gonna have to make your own way back to the engineering room, I'm gonna beam down to the Starfleet Outpost on Delta Vega. Bye!" She nodded and gave me a hug before I ran to the transporter room. I tapped in the coordinates and stepped onto the pad. "Energise!" I was beamed right into the middle of the outpost where Jim, some old Vulcan and a guy I recognised as Montgomery Scott - Scotty - from one time that he hit on me and I kissed him once so I could get close enough to kick him where it hurts. Actually, I didn't mean to kiss him, he just leaned in when I wasn't expecting it.  
"I don't - oh, look! It's Bellatrix. How are you my girl?" I flipped him the bird and turned to Jim.  
"How are we supposed to get back to the Enterprise?"

"Amazing!" I exclaimed. That old Vulcan was Spock about three gazillion years into the future, which made me think less about how attractive the young version of him was, but old Spock came from a time when Scotty had discovered trans-warp beaming and we had used it to get back to the Enterprise. I looked around the cooling room and realised Scotty was gone. "Jim, where's Scotty?" Jim looked around and shrugged.  
"Mister Scott!" Kirk called out for him and a banging came from the water tank next to us and Scotty was flushed into the pipe.  
"You get him, I'll get to the Bridge!" I ran back to the Bridge and about four minutes later, Jim and Scotty were escorted in. "How did you get aboard this ship?" Demanded Spock. Jim stayed cool, calm and collected as he answered,  
"I'm not telling, Captain." He put emphasis onto the final word, making it sound like an insult. Spock showed anger for a split second before putting up his Vulcan façade. He turned to Scotty.  
"You, are you a member of Starfleet?" Scotty nodded, prompting Spock. "Then tell me how you got onto this ship under threat of penalty." Scotty was about to reply when Jim stepped in.  
"Don't tell him Scotty." He held a tone of authority and Spock's eyes flickered with anger.  
"Tell me now." Scotty stepped back.  
"I don't think I should be choosing sides. Can I have a towel?" I had to stifle a laugh at this but fortunately nobody noticed.  
"Does that anger you Spock? That he won't do what you ask? What is it like not to feel anything? What is it like not to care?" Spock cocked his head.  
"If you're implying I have been emotionally compromised by this mission, you're incorrect." Jim smirked.  
"Do you not care that your planet died? What's it like not to feel any remorse for your people and their near-extinction? Don't you feel any sense of revenge for the people who killed the woman who gave birth to you?!" And at this, Spock roared and leapt at Jim, punching him repeatedly. He then proceeded to strangle Jim. His face went red as he choked and nobody moved to stop Spock.

**Pavel and Bella escalated quickly, didn't they?**

**Oh, and Spock's mother died because Bella doesn't have the skills with the transporter and because she was 'busy' at the time.**

**But Pavel saved Jim and Sulu before going to the storage room.**


	2. Home wrecker

Chapter 2: Home wrecker

I paced up to Spock and slapped him in the face just as Jim was about to burst. He let go of Jim's throat and cleared his own. "Doctor, it seems I have been emotionally compromised by this mission. Please note the time and date in the ships log." With that, he strode out purposefully. Jim stood up and coughed.  
"Nice going, Jim. Now we have no Captain and no god damn first officer!" Exclaimed McCoy, but Jim simply sat in the Captains chair.  
"Pike made him first officer." Sulu spoke up, making Uhura scowl.  
"I hope you know what you're doing, _Captain_" She strode off and I flipped her the bird as she left. That bitch was getting on my nerves. I returned to my post as Jim gave his orders.  
"Acting Captain Spock has been emotionally compromised by this mission and I, James T. Kirk am taking over his duties. We are going to head to Earth and take this Romulan guy down, after we get Captain Pike back." I put my fancy little earphone on (Uhura has one too unfortunately) and turned on some music, because I had no work to do and I was bored. Sue me.

We got to Earth to see the Romulan ship had lowered a drill (that I missed when I was with Pasha) and were burrowing into my planet. I stood up in rage because how dare they try to kill my planet?! "Take those bastards down!" I yelled and took off to the transporter room. I ignored the protests of Scotty as I programmed in the coordinates. "Energise!" I watched as my surroundings changed from the transporter room of the ship to a room of Romulans in their ship. I pulled my phaser out of my boot as they shot at me and I took them down. My Da loved accuracy when shooting and taught me to love it as well.

I ran through the confusing corridors of the fancy-arse Romulan ship until I ran into Spock and Jim at another, smaller fancy-arse ship. I followed them inside it. It was a small ship with a big fat lump of red matter. I paced around it when the ship itself spoke - well, the computer did - "voice print and facial analysis recognised. Welcome back, Ambassador Spock." This kind of spooked me, because Spock was only a Commander and wasn't anywhere near being a Vulcan Ambassador. It made me think that ship might have been from the future, like the Romulans. Spock cocked his head.  
"Computer, please state your make and commission."  
"2387. Commissioned by the Vulcan Science Academy." Spock and I said a single word in unison;  
"Fascinating." I smirked at him but he ignored me and went to the cockpit.  
"Captain, will this plan work?"  
"Yes, Spock."  
"Take Miss O'Connor." Jim nodded to Spock and walked out of the ship, me in tail. We wandered to what must've been the Bridge, where we were attacked by a hoard of angry Romulans with phasers. Well, we were attacked by one. He knocked my phaser out of my hands in a moment before kicking me in the stomach and turning to Jim. I collapsed on the floor, gagging and coughing and when I recovered Jim had jumped to another level where another Romulan was holding Jim by the throat. I managed to jump to the platform only to be punched by the spare hand of the Romulan. My bottom lip hit one of my teeth, causing a wound to open. My blood slowly dripped down my chin as Jim shot the Romulan. His limp body fell from the level of the ship and Jim climbed from hanging off the edge.  
"I didn't know your blood was green, Bella." I smirked and wiped the blood off with my sleeve.  
"Green blood, pointed ears and emotionless eyes. I got these traits from my Vulcan mother." The fact I was half Vulcan was well-known throughout Starfleet and people respected that I was so open about it. I'd even been compared to a pixie once, the comparer stating I was naughty enough, as well as having the pointed ears. If I had Vulcan eyebrows I'd look completely Vulcan but I don't thank god. I don't fancy looking totally emotionless.

Jim lead me to where Captain Pike was and he didn't hesitate to free him. I ran around the corner and shot some Romulans while Jim told Scotty to beam us up. Scotty obeyed and I suddenly found myself in the transporter room. "Amazing! I've never beamed four people from three places onto one landing pad before!" I rolled my eyes and jogged to the turbolift.  
"Bridge!"

I took my seat on the Bridge and watched the Romulan ship have a black hole open within it. Jim hailed them and I turned to my work panel, calculating the odds of us making it out alive. They were slim. "Fire everything we've got." I turned to see Jim give the order for Sulu to fire all of our weapons at the ship. He did and the ship was sucked into the black hole. "Sulu, full warp. Take us home." Sulu nodded.  
"Yessir." I frowned when we didn't move.  
"Sulu, why aren't we at warp?"  
"We are, Captain. The black hole is sucking us in." Jim contacted Scotty.  
"What can you do?"  
"Ah, well we could detonate the core and the blast may be enough to push us out of range but I canne guarantee it sir!" They screen began to crack.  
"Do it do it do it!" I made my way to Pavel's station and knelt down next to him.  
"Our odds of survival are 16%." Pavel turned to face me and immediately kissed me directly on the mouth, tongue and all. The blast carried us away from the black hole and Jim called me over as we made our way home.  
"I didn't know you're into younger guys." I raised an eyebrow, puzzled, not to look Vulcan.  
"Sir, I'm a year younger than Pavel." Jim paled.  
"Wh-what? You're 16?" I nodded. "Oh dear god, I thought you were 22. Did you lie about your er...your age?" I nodded again, blushing a little. "How old were you when we...uh...you know..." I grinned.  
"Fifteen. Probably the only reason we didn't go any further. That's right, you're 9 years older than me. Have a good day!" As I walked off to my post I heard him muttering.  
"I committed a god-damned felony."

When we got back to the space station I was informed I might be promoted to lieutenant commander. Huzzah! Anyway, I was taken to sickbay because I had always had a little issue with clotting. Long story short, green blood everywhere from a tiny cut on my mouth. It was because of a prescription I once had for dandruff that changed my hair colour from a red-brown to the lovely blonde I had the misfortune of bleeding into from my lip. It also thinned my platelets a little so sometimes I couldn't clot. Fortunately, Nurse Chapel had a syringe full of Spock's platelets - which were uncannily similar to mine - and she said once she injected them into me I shouldn't have a problem with clotting. Boo-fucking-yah! I made my way to the shuttle bay and boarded my assigned shuttle. The seats were pre-decided so they were alphabetical. I was sharing a seat set with Sulu (yay alliteration!) which meant there weren't any people with a last name starting with p, q or r but whatever. We talked for awhile before I noticed Pavel had turned in his seat and was glaring at me. I raised an eyebrow but he simply turned back around. I didn't talk to Sulu for the rest of the trip, but as soon as we landed I ran to Pavel. "Pasha, what's wrong? Why were you looking at me so strangely?" Pavel's eyes were cold as he pulled my hand from his shoulder.  
"I don't think we should see each other anymore. All you ever do is flirt with other guys and I am tired of it. And next time you want to call me Pasha, don't." I felt tears spring to my eyes and I did nothing to stop them as I ran to my dorm room. Unfortunately I was one of the people being vacated from the dorms and I had to find my own place. I already had and when I got to my dorm I started packing.  
"I never have to see him again. I never have to see him again. I never have to see him again." Of course, I was being ridiculous. I'd see him every time we had a mission, but I was concentrating on the fact that I'd never have to see him outside of Starfleet again. I finished packing and called movers, waiting patiently on my bed. I felt another bought of tears come along as I realised Pavel and I could've had some good times in that bed, but those tears quickly turned to drops of fire as I became exponentially mad at him. How dare he accuse me of flirting with other guys? Was he calling me a slut? Okay, then I'll act like a slut. I walked out to the courtyard as the movers pulled up. They loaded my stuff and I got into their shuttle as they flew the short distance to my new apartment.

I'd sorted and arranged my furniture and discovered Jim Kirk lived two doors down from me. It was early night so I made my way over. Surprisingly, he was alone with no girl in his bed, so I handed him the bottle of vodka I'd brought. "Oh, and what's this for?" I slammed the door shut and crashed my lips into Jim's. His hands instantly flew to my hips as mine gripped his hair. He deepened the kiss and moved his hands down to my thighs. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to his king-sized bed. The microfibres covers tickled the skin my floral strapless dress didn't cover, so I slipped Jim's long-sleeved, black shirt off so he would feel the same. He slipped off my dress so I was just in my underwear and my hands slid down to the button of his black pants. I unbuttoned them quickly and he pretty much rips them off. His silk boxers (red) tickle my thighs. He removes my bra and rockets himself to second base while still kissing me. I feel his excitement, if you know what I mean and we quickly remove our underwear. I stop him just before it's too late.  
"Jim, wait."  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"I...uh...nothing." That's pretty much when I start to hate myself.

I wake up in my underwear in Jim's bed. Jim isn't there, so I have no trouble in getting dressed and walking out of his apartment. I'm about to open the door to my own apartment when none other Pavel fucking Chekov walks out of the apartment between mine and Jim's. When he saw me his eyes widened and I felt a sharp pang of guilt course through me. I ran into my apartment as the tears began to fall, but Pavel walks in and sits down next to me. "Bella, I'm sorry I broke up with you. I was simply jealous and thinking a girl like you is too good for me and I thought you were going to leave me fore someone better." I managed to control my tears for a moment.  
"I would n-never do that to you, Pavel...but-"  
"No! I want to tell you something...Bella, I love you." I felt the guilt eroding my insides as I answered.  
"I love you too, but-" I was cut off by Pavel kissing me. I deepened it and he dipped me onto the bed, kissing down my neck. I was enjoying it for a moment before I remembered what I'd done with Jim. I pushed Pavel off me and sat up, Pavel following my lead. "Pavel, I made a mistake. You're probably going to be mad at me, but I need to tell you anyway. I...I slept with Jim. I am so sorry, I regret it more than anything and even though I did it, I was being honest when I said I love you. I really was." Pavel didn't look hurt or angry as I looked at him. His face showed no emotions whatsoever and that worried me. "Pavel-?"  
"No. Leave me alone." He walked out and just like that I knew he was out of my life for good. I cried for hours after that before walking out of my apartment and into Jim's.  
"Ah, Bella. Back for more? Oh...you're crying. Come in." He moved away from the door and I sat down on the comfy couch. "What happened? What's wrong?" I snuffled as he ensconced me in his arms.  
"I t-told Pavel about w-what we d-d-did and h-he...before that, he t-told me he loves-ah, l-loved me and I said it back and w-we...I told him what we did and h-he left. He left m-me and I know what I did is wrong, but I apologised and...am I just a filthy whore?" Jim rubbed my back soothingly.  
"No, no! You're not just a filthy whore, you're a great girl and he's an idiot for not seeing that. Also, it's half my fault you had sex with me because I didn't stop you. I...didn't know you two had broken up at that time. I'm sorry." I hugged him tighter.  
"It's okay."  
"Y'know, it's good you're an earth-raised half Vulcan because you'd make a terrible Vulcan." I chuckled a little at that, but it was drowned out by a horrendous sob.  
"Can I...stay here tonight?" Jim nodded and I climbed into his bed, as it was now night.  
"Okay...I'll sleep on the couch then." I shook my head.  
"No, I don't wanna be alone."  
"That's fine. I understand." That night I got comfort from somebody I never thought would be capable of understanding me and making me feel good, but Jim Kirk was more like me than I'd previously thought...maybe, just maybe I'd made the wrong choice when I got involved with Pavel. Maybe the right guy was asleep next to me in bed, snoring lightly...I had some thinking to do.

**BTW this story is posted on Wattpad too (same username) and it's here for more publicity**


	3. Truth or dare leads to reunions?

Chapter 3: Truth or dare leads to reunions...or does it?

I woke up exactly where I fell asleep, which was comforting. I detached myself from Jim and started to gather the ingredients for pancakes, because that was fair dinkum all he had. I mixed it all up and heated the pan, making pancake after pancake, stacking them on a plate. When I was done the plate had around twenty pancakes on it and, enticed by the smell, Jim woke up and started piling them on his own plate. He opted for maple syrup and butter whereas I had chocolate chips and peanut butter (what, did you think I'd have potatoes? Racist bastard). They were delicious and not a single word was exchanged during the meal...until there was. "Hey, uh...I'm throwing a party tonight and...I want you to come. Not because I wanna get in your pants or anything, because I've already done that," a wink from Jim and a slap from me. "You're my friend and I want you to be there and have some fun." I thought about it for a few seconds before deciding I needed a bit of fun.

"I'll be there. Where and when?"

•••••

_Later at Jim's_

I was wearing a strapless black dress with a flowing bottom and black pumps. The music in Jim's apartment had a thumping bass line and was turned up as loud as it could go. Everyone had to bring their own booze so everyone had something different, for instance Sulu had a large bottle of Sake that had a considerable amount missing, Uhura had a six-pack of Cardassian sunrise which was now a three-pack, Jim had an extremely large bottle of Budweiser classic he was sipping from, Phoebe (who unfortunately had a miscarriage because of the stress of the Romulan attack) had four bottles of tequila and I had a couple of large vodka bottles. Much to my chagrin, Pavel was there, but I hadn't interacted with anyone but Phoebe the whole night so I was happy. I took a long gulp of vodka as Jim stood on his coffee table. "TRUTH OR DARE IS GOING TO BE PLAYED HERE!" He yelled over the music and I walked over, feeling like some truth or dare. I sat down in the circle with Uhura, Jim, Sulu, Phoebe and Spock, whom Uhura had convinced to drink some kind of Vulcan spirit. We waited a few minutes (which was half a large bottle of whatever large bottle people had and a full one of any small bottles) for anyone else to come and play, but nobody did. Uhura started.  
"Erm...Jim, truth or dare!" Jim chuckled a little before answering.  
"Truth. Gimme one!" Everyone erupted into drunken laughter (literally everyone in the room was pissed).  
"How many girls in this room have you slept with and who are they?" At this I started giggling like a hysterical person, because I was one of them.  
"Four! Phoebe Coult, Christine Chapel, Emma Knight and...Bella O'Connor!" Phoebe and I were in tears with laughter and everyone else was at least chuckling. Jim cleared his throat. "Ehem! Ah...Spock! Truth or dare, baby!" I chuckled.  
"Truth, Captain!"  
"Ah...have you and Uhura had sex?" Cue Uhura hysterically laughing  
"Yes! Many times!" Lots more laughing. "Bella! Truth or dare?"  
"Dare! First one of the game! Bring it, bitch!" Spock smirked and narrowed his eyes at me (WHAT HAS COME OF THIS WORLD?!) and I grinned Irish-ly.  
"I dare you to..." he looked around the room. "Kiss Pavel Chekov." The circle went silent (well, free of talk) as I glared at him.  
"Watch this, mother fucker! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!" (Did I not mention that?) I walked over to where Pavel was sitting on the couch nursing a bottle of Smirnoff vodka. Fucking Russian stereotype. I noticed it was vanilla flavoured as I sat down next to him.  
"What do you want, Bella?" I grinned a little and pressed my lips to his. I was about to pull away when Pavel deepened the kissed, put our bottles on the floor and laid me down onto the couch. We were now fully making out and Pavel's hands were moving upwards fast. He stopped kissing my lips to pepper kisses down my neck and underneath my ear. I turned my head sideways and opened my eyes to see the circle of truth-or-darers looking at us. I pushed Pavel's face of me and pointed to them, which made Pavel sit up, grab my hand and lead me out of the apartment. I felt ecstatic as he lead me to his bedroom, thinking we were getting back together. When we laid down on the bed and Pavel's lips met mine...I felt happy.

I woke up before Pavel and I looked over at him, smiling at his cute little face and gorgeous curly hair. I had the urge to stroke it suddenly, but I managed to keep my hands by my sides. I watched him for a few moments before plonking my head back onto the pillow and staring at the ceiling. It took ten minutes for Pavel to wake up and when he did, his arms sprung from my sides. "Oi moyo, oi moyo, oi moyo!" I don't speak Russian, so...  
"What? What's wrong?" Pavel moved away from me in the bed and I was a little hurt.  
"I cannot believe I did that! What was I thinking?! I...I am so sorry, Bella but this was a huge, drunken mistake. I am so sorry." I felt tears spring to my eyes as I got up, grabbed my dress and shoes (yes I was wearing underwear, you perv) and walked out of his apartment. I slipped my dress back on as I walked into Jim's apartment. What I saw was almost comical. Drunk people asleep everywhere. Phoebe had her head atop Jim, who was lying on the floor, Uhura (bitch) was lying on Spock who was on the couch and countless others were sprawled over the floor including Sulu, who was awake (I think...) but singing some kind of Japanese lullaby in his stupor. I stepped over the sleeping people ('accidentally' crushing Uhura's wrist. Let's see her work 'better than you, you little Irish wannabe') until I reached Phoebe. I tapped her face with my foot to no avail, so I settled for holding her nose shut until she woke up.  
"Gah! What the fuck, Bella?! I was _sleeping_!" She said in a whiny voice. I simply rolled my eyes and picked her up off the floor. I dragged her to my apartment and sat her down on my couch.  
"Pavel and I slept together again and he told me it was a mistake. A _mistake_, Pheebs. Talk about hot and cold, yeah?" She nodded fiercely.  
"Talk about! And Spock has been really weird to me lately, ever since I lost the baby. It's like he thinks I'm gonna randomly jump him so I can have another baby or something. It's funny as well as unnerving." I frowned.  
"Maybe I could talk to him? We...understand each other." My Vulcan heritage is well-known to everyone. My dad taught me not to be ashamed of my mother and her ancestors, as well as being proud of my human half also. Despite the teasing of my classmates in my younger years I was always proud...and since my mother died I had been more so.  
"You'd do that? Thank you!" I nodded and winked. Phoebe was like a sister and we were barely ever part, unless it was because of duties. Unfortunately for me though, she lived several kilometres away which meant we didn't see each other as much as we did when we were in the academy. That's where we met, you see. I was supposed to be sharing a dorm with a girl who was involved in an accident a week before the beginning of the year. Because of that, I was re-roomed with a third-year engineering student, Phoebe Coult. At first I thought she was obnoxious and I hated her hair. I found red strands everywhere and it was shitting me, but one day I told her and she started to clean up after herself...that was when I started to fall in love with her. Not in a lesbian way, but in an 'I want this girl to be my best friend' way. She wriggled into my heart and now she resides as my best friend. I made my way out of my apartment (leaving Phoebe to sleep on my bed because she was getting over her hangover) and walked to the academy. I strode up to Spock's dorm (bastard gets to live there) and knocked.  
"Yes? Oh, Bella. What is it?" I invited myself in (asshat Vulcan would never let me in) and sat on his couch.  
"I would like to know why you're being such a hobgoblin to Phoebe." Spock sat down next to me and sighed.  
"I am acting like this because I feel guilty for the loss of her and my child. You see, I had the option of not putting her on duty, but I did so I could keep an eye on her and she lost the baby. As much as I love Nyota, I also have a special place for Phoebe, as she saved my life. I was about to die when she completed my Pon Farr." I nodded in understanding. Spock wasn't a heartless asshat after all. I owed him an apology...  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For doubting your morals." And then something scary happened.

Spock _hugged _me!

**I have no clue where Spock lives so I improvised. Seriously, I Googled for hours and I found nothing so I made it up. ****_no shit _****you say? Well fuck you.**


	4. Where oh where is my underwear?

Chapter 4: Where oh where is my underwear?

******CHAPTER NAME IS TOTALLY RANDOM AND HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORYLINE**

**Here comes a few time skips**

The sun is an arsehole. It shines this bright shit all over earth for the whole fucking morning, when you wanna sleep only to piss off when you actually need it. Seriously, if it stuck around longer all of this crime and junk wouldn't happen. I thought this as a ray of cheery, bright UV shit shone in my fucking face. I was having a bitching dream about some marshmallows and a pot of mashed potatoes (yes, I do like them you racist bastard) when lo and behold, good old Sol poked his ugly yellow head around my curtains and into my eyeballs. If you didn't know, (you're an idiot) Sol is the name of our friendly neighbourhood star commonly known as the sun. I rolled over out of his rays of death (also known as wakefulness) but had no success in going back to sleep. This made me groan and get up. The clock told me it was 9am so I gave it the finger. If it was 9am that meant I'd only gotten a measly 6 hours sleep, which is nowhere near enough for a 16 year old half Vulcan girl. I went into my kitchen area/nook and placed a bag of cereal in the reconstitutioner. I'd stolen a bunch of Starfleet's food resources a while back because I knew I wouldn't be able to stay in the dorms and fuck cooking, I can't do that for shit.

Ten seconds later, my food was reconstituted and I sat at the coffee table, munching away. I finished and placed my bowl in the sink before the doorbell (not what it is but it's what I call it) rang. I answered it in my own sweet time only to have to blink and rub my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

••••• a whole month later •••••

My jeans didn't fit. The first sign was probably when I couldn't get them over my arse, but I ignored that. The second was when I had extreme trouble buttoning them up, which made me suspicious and the third and final was when I could only get them off after an hour of effort. That was when I changed into sweatpants and marched my way down to the Starfleet Headquarters MedBay, where I found Bones on duty. "Hey, Bones. I...kinda need your help. I think I'm sick. I've been vomiting heaps and I'm all bloated and it's bothering me." Bones thought for a moment before turning around and pulling something out of a drawer.  
"Try using these." I looked in his hand to find three pregnancy tests.  
"What?! I'm not pregnant!" He held out the tests again and I grabbed them, storming into the bathroom. I unwrapped the tests and awkwardly peed on all three before leaving the room. The five minute wait was torture and when the alarm on my communicator went off I was too petrified to look. "Can you please do it for me?" My voice must've triggered some kind of sympathetic reaction in him because his usually hard eyes softened as he walked into the bathroom and looked at my tests. He walked out and I gave him a questioning look.  
"Good news, you're pregnant." I felt the world spinning around me as I sat down on one of the beds.  
"Oh dear god..." Bones led me to the ultrasound machine and I lifted up my shirt. He put some blue gel onto my stomach and moved the wand around my uterine area until he found the hotspot.  
"This is your baby. About a month along. Who's the dad?" I felt tears come to my eyes.  
"I...I don't know!" I started to bawl and Bones wrapped his arms around me.  
"Who are the possibilities?" I sniffled a little and rested my head on his shoulder.  
"J-Jim and P-P-P-Pavel." I started crying again and Bones rubbed my back soothingly.  
"Well, you've gotta tell them. I know it'll be difficult but they deserve to know." I realised he had a point.  
"But...what do I tell my dad?"  
"I know your dad, heck I went to the academy with your dad and I know he'll be proud of you no matter what." I smile up at him and he told me to go and tell the guys. I got them on my communicator and told them to come to my apartment.

"Jim, Pavel, I'm pregnant and I don't know which one of you is the father. Pavel was the last person I slept with but it could still be Jim." That's right, it was Pavel who came over a month ago. And we didn't just talk. I waited for them to respond to the big news.  
"Uh...what?" Jim said and I paled. "I...oh god." Pavel just looked at me in shock as Jim muttered 'oh god'.  
"You are pregnant? This is...this is too much." He walked out the door and I started to cry. It felt like there were ten tonnes of problems on my shoulders. I felt the pressure forcing upon me and I yelled in pain as crippling cramps rippled through me. Blood started pouring down the insides of my legs and Pavel came back into the apartment.  
"Get Bones on the communicator, Pavel!" Yelled Jim as the cramps stopped hurting. I stared in horror and Bones called my name through the comm.  
"Bella, what happened?"  
"I had a miscarriage!"  
"I'll be right over." I pulled my dress and underwear off (not caring that Pavel and Jim were there, for obvious reasons) and threw them into my automatic washer/dryer (my clothes, not Chekov and Kirk). I got into the shower and turned on the hot water, watching the blood from the inside of my thighs run down the drain. I didn't even look up when the door opened.  
"Bella? Doctor McCoy is on the communicator. He says he needs to tell you something." I looked over to find Pavel holding my communicator and nodded. "Go, Bones," Pavel said.  
"Bella, I came over and cleaned up for you and did some tests on the embryos. I know who the father is." I looked up.  
"Who? Who is it?" I stood up properly instead of leaning against the shower wall.  
"It's Chekov. All three were his." I shivered a little as the timer in my shower kicked in and the water stopped.  
"I'm going to take care of Bella, Bones. Goodbye." He grabbed a towel, opened the shower door and wrapped the towel around me before ensconcing me in his arms. "I am so very sorry for leaving you. I was jealous when you flirted but I know now that you didn't mean it and it's your nature. Then I was upset because of what you did with Jim and I realised I made you angry and hurt so you tried to make me angry and hurt. I wish I'd never broken up with you." I looked up at him.  
"So...you really do love me?" He nodded his head.  
"Da. I do and I will never leave you." He pressed his lips against mine and it was like the world melted away.

••••• 3 months later •••••

My 'good friend' Sol was shining his light into my face, but today I wasn't bothered. The reason was today Pavel was next to me. Yeah, technically I wasn't in my bed, but I was at the same time. I moved in with him and I had to sell most of my stuff. I wasn't fussed though, since I loved Pavel with all my heart. We'd been going strong for a full three months and I had gotten over the whole 'jealous Russian' thing. Actually, me being steady with Chekov made Nyota be nicer to me. I had a girls night planned, so I got off of my lazy arse and packed a bag with pyjamas, spare underwear and a rather large bottle of vodka. I put that bag near the door as Pavel got up. "Morning, Chekov!" He smiled at me and kissed me good morning.  
"Morning, O'Connor. How did you sleep?" We sat on a chair (me on his lap) and I sighed.  
"Fine. Really, I had a nice sleep. Although, you really need to keep your hands to yourself at night. Seriously." He laughed and I looked at the clock. I jumped up in the air (also squishing Chekov's man parts) "shit! It's 2 o'clock in the fucking afternoon! I have to be at Nyota and Spock's in eleven minutes!" I rushed around, getting dressed and pulling on shoes before I realised Pavel was sitting on the chair massaging his privates. "Aw, baby, you'll get a stiffy before they unbruise." I pouted my bottom lip, gave him a kiss and ran out the door.

"Spock, get out." Nyota pushed Spock out of the door and slammed it in his face. She turned around and grinned at me. "Now, it's girl time!" I grinned back and followed her to the plush red couch. We sat down and Nyota pulled out the nail polish. She picked out a deep blue whilst I picked a shamrock green (yeah, yeah. Stereotypical). We filed our nails down whilst we talked.  
"So, Nyota how's it with Spock?" She went a little red and grinned again.  
"I have some big news, actually."  
"What?! Oh my god, tell me!" She bounced up and down in her seat for a moment.  
"I'm pregnant! And it's Spock's!" My mouth fell open and a gasp resounded around the room.  
"What?! Are you joking? Have you told Spock? How do you think he's going to react?" Nyota sighed a little.  
"No, not a joke. I haven't told Spock and I don't know how he's gonna react. Also, it's just one baby." I nodded in understanding.  
"I totally get that. Chekov and I are going well, too but I'm not knocked up. When I was though, it was so hard to tell them, but when I did I felt so much better. I felt like a weight was lifted off my chest and even though I had a 50-50 chance of being rejected, it was still a relief. Tell him, and you will feel heaps better. Also, Spock is all 'logic logic logic' and it's logical for him to stay with you. It helps he's head-over-heals in love with you, too." Nyota hugged me.  
"Thank you."

The rest of the night was pretty much phenomenal.

••••• 4 months later •••••

"Spock! The baby's kicking! Quick!" Spock ran over and placed his hand onto Nyota's stomach. They were over at mine and Pavel's apartment for dinner and that was the first time the baby had kicked. Spock had been happy (like, human happy) when Nyota told him about the baby and accepted it just as I said. I smiled at the two of them as I leaned into Chekov...but then I thought about what Jim had said to me only a month ago.

_"Bella, I think I love you"_

**_Authors note_**

**_Ha! Cliffhanger, sucka's!_**


	5. Why does everyone think I'm 25!

Chapter 5: Why does everyone think I'm 25?!

Stardate: 2258.363 (December 29)

I yawned like it was going out of fashion. We were scheduled to go and observe the soon-to-be erupting volcano on a little planet called Nibiru, but that was predicted to be about a month away.

Nyota was six months pregnant! Her and I had become almost inseparable (and her rather large), which was a big change from when I used to think her a bitch. Another big change (not a good one) was that Chekov and I had been fighting a lot, causing me to move back into my apartment.

I got up and made myself a breakfast of banana (yeah yeah I'm lazy) and while I was chewing my first bite, Jim barged in.

With Scotty.

And they were drunk.

At ten in the morning.

"Hello, little lassie!" Scotty slurred. He slung his arm around my shoulder and left me at the mercy of his BO.  
"Ew!" I squealed as I jumped away.  
"Ah, lassie you're a funny wee one. Ye must be...25 now!" Jim giggled at Scotty.  
"I thought so too!" I frowned as Scotty tried to kiss me.  
"No! Go away, Scotty, you're nineteen years older than me!" This sobered him up instantly.  
"What?" I sighed.  
"You. Are. Nineteen. Years. Older. Than. Me."  
"I thought it was common knowledge that you were born in 2233! That's what everyone says, at any rate." I frowned.  
"They must think me a cradle-snatcher, then, even though I was born in 2241." Scotty nodded and I burst into laughter. I couldn't find it in me to stop, I just laughed and laughed and laughed for like, ten minutes. When I stopped, Jim was eyeing me up and Scotty was finishing off my banana. "Hey! Oh, never mind." I let him eat my breakfast as I tended to Jim. I made him some coffee and sat him down at my breakfast bar (obviously I'd gotten more furniture). He drank the coffee greedily as if it was spiked and I saw the glint of intelligence return to his eyes.  
"Oh god, did I try anything? I'm so sorry, Bells." He'd began calling me Bells about two weeks ago when somebody had typoed Bella.  
"No, it's fine. You did nothing wrong. Plus, it's not like I don't know how you feel. I'd know you weren't being pervy or sleazy or anything, but genuinely trying to get close to me." He smiled at me and gave me a hug which I gratefully accepted. He pulled away first and sat back on his stool.  
"Ah, you two are so cute, with yer loving ways." I frowned at Scotty. I'd legit forgotten he was there.  
"Oi, scotch-drinker, why'd you think I'm 25?" Scotty chuckled.  
"I'm guessing because two years ago you told everyone ye were 22." I froze. He was actually right. I had told Jim Kirk I was 22 so he'd make out with me and apparently he'd told everyone else...well, that made it strange that Pavel came onto me if he thought I was seven years older than him...I snapped out of my stupor as Scotty left (muttering something about Keenser, a bar and getting some), the sound of the door shutting breaking through my bubble. Jim was where I'd left him though. I sat down on the stool next to him and he turned around in his seat.  
"Y'know, Bella I really do love you and I know you're happy with Chekov but if it ends, I'm here. I'll be waiting." And with that he walked out just like Scotty did, so I was left alone in my apartment, looking around at the sleek white walls and the futuristic (well, they weren't futuristic to _me_) curves to everything. _It'd be better if I had someone to share it with, _I thought. I sighed as I thought Jim Kirk might share it with me if I asked him...but, then there was the age difference. He was nine when I was born, a legal adult when I myself was nine. But, when it came to love, should something as insignificant as age matter? But then there was Chekov. He was the dark horse in my life; I was never sure if he'd be hot or cold. With Jim I'd have stability, because he was just as much of a whore as I was (meaning we could easily get some if the other cheated) but Pavel was something else. When I was around him I always felt happy. Don't get me wrong, I was totally capable of loving Jim, and at least with him I'd always know I was loved back. I groaned in frustration. A seventeen year old girl shouldn't have to go through these kinds of decisions, especially one with a job at Starfleet. I was considering transferring to the USS Bradbury or something when I noticed someone was at the door ('doorbell'). I pressed the button, causing the door to slide open with it's squeaky-slide noise all doors seemed to have.  
"Oh god, not you!" Pavel frowned a little as I sighed and let him inside. He sat on my couch and I joined him. "What do you want? I've really had enough boy trouble for today." Chekov sighed a little.  
"I am sorry for what happened." He was referring to our last fight, of course (which resulted in a breakup). "I was in the wrong and I am prepared to admit this. Please forgive me." I groaned, sick of men and their rubbish and kissed Pavel. It escalated from there into the ultimate stress relief. But I didn't take him back.

I woke up to the 'reassuring' sound of my Starfleet issued communicator. I answered it promptly. "What do you want?" Unfortunately (for lil' old me) that wasn't an acceptable greeting for a superior officer.  
"Commander O'Connor, I'm going to ignore that greeting if you get to my office within ten minutes. Pike out."  
"Shit." I grabbed some shoes and ran out the door (which has a fingerprint sensing lock that kicks in automatically when the door shuts) and to Admiral Pike's office.

I burst through the door (panting like a mother fucker) with a whole minute to spare. "Nice timing, Lieutenant Commander." I raised an eyebrow (usually the lieutenant part isn't said and I'd be addressed as Commander).  
"Am...I...in...trouble?" I forced out between pants. Admiral Pike had the gall to laugh.  
"No, you're not in trouble. The Enterprise simply has a new crew member. This is Ensign Amora. Liandra Amora. We found her on an uninhabited planet fifty light years out. She doesn't know what she is or where she's from, but she has uncanny engineering skills. I want you to be her chaperone for a while and she can live with you." I thought about protesting, then I got a look at the girl. She was pretty, with shoulder-length (I'm guessing) dark brown hair tied into a high ponytail and fair skin. She was petite and she could've passed off as human if it wasn't for the tiny piece of machinery she had around her right eye. Her eyes were a lovely shade of blue but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the thing on her face. It was almost like she was a..._cyborg._

_•••••_

Liandra had been staying in my apartment for two weeks. I'd gotten up in the middle of the night on her fourteenth day to find her talking in her sleep (what? I checked up on her. So what?). "You...will be...assimilated..." I frowned, puzzled by what she was saying. What was assimilated? Was she remembering her life? Should I wake her? I decided against waking her and instead got my glass of water and went back to bed. The next morning, I asked Liandra about what I'd heard and she simply replied, "I do not know what you are talking about, Bellatrix. I cannot remember a single detail of my old life, and I certainly cannot tell you what 'assimilate' means, except for its conventional English meaning." and went back to eating her breakfast. I did the same and tried my best to savour the taste of my reconstituted (and also stolen) breakfast.

When we finished eating, we watched an old earth movie called 'Finding Nemo' about a fish who went missing and his dad and a mentally ill person went to look for him. It was a fairly good movie, for 21st century animation. It went for a couple hours and when it finished I put in another one. This was a live-action film entitled 'the Titanic', being a re-enactment of the sinking of the famous earth ship. I found it sappy and annoying and apparently so did Liandra. That movie killed about three hours and by that time it was 3:30pm (what? Do you have something against breakfast at 11:30?). I sighed, out of activities for us to do when my communicator began incessantly beeping. I answered it appropriately (SHE LEARNS!) "O'Connor here."  
"Hey, Bella! I'm having a party tonight at six. Bring Liandra!"  
"...Okay, Hikaru. I will. O'Connor out, plant-boy." I hung up on him and turned to Liandra. "You're gonna need something to wear." I guided her into my bedroom and opened my wardrobe.  
"I do like the colour green, if you have any." Liandra smiled at me. I rummaged in my wardrobe for my short, low green dress as per Liandra's orders. I found it and handed it to her and she went into my bathroom (en suite!), changed into it and came back out.  
"Wow! You look stunningly beautiful. You are so wearing that tonight." She nodded eagerly and ran off to her room.  
"Thank you!" Now I had to decide what to wear. I pulled out a pair of ripped up leggings, black Converse (some things never go outta style) and a blue tube top. I put them on, content with the look and moved on to my makeup. A quick dash of eyeliner, some mascara and a dark red lipstick later and I was done. I looked at my PADD to find the time was five o'clock. I smirked and moved on to my hair. I curled it, put it up into a side ponytail then sprayed it with heaps of hairspray. Time: 6:30pm. That was when Liandra came in.  
"Can you help me look beautiful?"

Three hours later I'd finished with Liandra and she looked stunning. smoky eyes that made her irises pop, waved hair gathered up at her ears like hair from the 1960s. Her fingernails were a light forest green matching the square earrings on her ears. The green was only a few shades darker than the dress, which was V-necked with sleeves that went to just above the elbow and it fell to halfway down her thighs. It shimmered a little, the fabric being synthetic and looking like it was made of thousands of tiny jewels. I gave her a pair of blue shoes that clashed with her outfit and looked awesome in doing so. I was proud of my work and I guided Liandra to Sulu's apartment in the building (oh, did I mention the name of the building is Starfleet alternate housing building 11?). We went inside to find nearly everyone was already drunk. I stopped as I saw Jim, smiling at me from across the room. Our eyes locked and in that moment I thought I was sure of who I wanted...until Chekov came up to me.  
"Bella, you look...amazing! You must be the most beautiful girl in the world." That comment threw me off deciding who I was going to be with, and instead I went and got a drink.

_Now is the time to get pissed._

The night went on and I drank many different types of alcohol and many different shots and glasses. I found Nyota halfway through the night (she was sober, obviously) and I might've accidentally told her I'd made out with her boyfriend (I didn't ever! Ew...for me) and then thrown up on her. I think that was when I passed out.

My eyes opened and I found myself in the MedBay at the academy, with Bones. "Y'know, it isn't healthy for a seventeen year old girl to get that drunk. Don't worry about the hangover, I gave you the hangover shot. Also, Uhura is outside. She wants to talk to you." I blinked, not remembering any of the previous night.  
"O-okay." Bones walked out and Uhura walked in.  
"Did you really make out with Spock?" I frowned.  
"What?"  
"You said last night that you did."  
"I was dead-arse drunk last night. I don't think anything I said should be taken seriously, so no. I never kissed your boyfriend." Nyota looked relieved that I hadn't had my tongue down her baby-daddy's throat. I sighed a little, mildly upset that I didn't even have a hangover to show for my wild night. Although, I thought Bones might've given me more than one shot. I was really surprised I didn't get alcohol poisoning because I must've had around five litres of alcohol. And that's just alcohol alone, not the stuff that surround the alcohol.

I stood up and attempted to walk across the room but fell. Uhura got Bones who helped me back into bed. "Stay there. You got a bad case if alcohol poisoning and I couldn't totally cure you without OD-ing you with the antidote. You're gonna have to stay here for a few days while you heal up." I gave him a hug, which scared the shit outta him.  
"Thank you, Bones." I let go of him and my stomach growled up a storm. Bones pulled out his communicator.  
"Nurse Chapel, bring up a tray of food for Bella O'Connor. Half human cuisine and half Vulcan cuisine." I grinned at that.  
"How'd ya know I love Vulcan food?" Bones made his typical 'one eyebrow up skeptic' face.  
"I'm a doctor, I know everything."

I finished my tray of food with glee. It was effing marvellous! Seriously, you can't even imagine how good this (cooked; Christine made it for me) food was. I licked my fingers and put the tray to the side. "Bones? Do you think it'd be weird if I got a pet? I really want a kitten. They're gorgeous."  
"_Oi rahly want a kitten, thar garjus!_" I heard an impression (actually a pretty good one) or my accent and turned to see Jim wearing some sunglasses holding a balloon and some flowers. "Pavel was gonna come too, but he has a hangover. Speaking of which, Bones!" Bones took the cue and came over to inject Jim with the hangover shot. "Ow!" The hypo-needle went into his neck and I laughed evilly. "What?"  
"I got that whilst I was asleep!" Jim glared at me mockingly and I laughed. "You're so silly. Come and sit with me!" I patted the side of the MedBay bed and moved over. Jim went one step further, taking off his shoes and hopping into the bed with me. "Wow, somebody's bold." Jim winked.  
"That's why the ladies like me. That and the guns." He made a little show of flexing his arms and kissing them which made me laugh.  
"You're a great guy, Jim."

We talked for the rest of the day until Bones forced him out of the room.

**Aw, cute Jim/Bella moment. Review this chapter and tell me who you ship, Bellim (Bella and Jim) or Pavella (Bella and Pavel) because I honestly can't decide which guy to pair Bella with.**

**Also, it took me AGES to get this chapter to 2565 (not including the authors note) words! 2400 is my usual minimum for chapters but this one was unnecessarily hard to get to that many words, so BE GRATEFUL and TELL ME WHO YOU WANT BELLA TO FALL FOR**


	6. Bedridden

Chapter 6: Bedridden

"Day 2 in bed. Well, I guess it technically is, because I woke up yesterday. Anyway, both Jim and Pavel have visited me. Jim brought roses and balloons, which was great because I love roses so much and the balloons were helium so fuck yeah, baby, but Pavel brought chocolates...and a kitten. Yep, a kitten. Jim mentioned what I'd said and Pavel brought me a box of hazelnut chocolates and a tabby kitten. How am I expected to choose between them?! Ugh, those balloons are so much fun, but ugh that kitten - whom I named Jones even though she's a girl - is so freaking adorable! I don't know what to do, I really don't. Maybe I should just tell them both to shove it and find a new guy...but then I'd have to transfer starships and I love the Enterprise. Ergh! Why is life so goddamn difficult?! Why can't one of them just frickin' back the fuck off?! I'm not even that hot or anything, they're just...I dunno. Anyway, I'd better go have lunch." I turned off the recording device that looked like a locket on my necklace. It could hold something like five trillion hours of recording which is more than a human lifespan, I think. My mother gave it to me and I'd been making daily recordings (more or less) for twelve years.

Nurse Chapel came in with my lunch of a nacho sombrero (sombrero you wear on your head made of corn chip with salsa in the brim. What? It's fun) and I put it on my head, slowly snapping bits of the hat off, dipping them into the salsa and eating the (surprisingly healthy) combination. I was nearly finished my fun meal when none other than Pavel walked into my room. "Hello Bella. I have something important to tell you - I drew the short straw - about myself and Jim Kirk. We have decided we both love you and we will be competing for your love. We will make you fall for one of us. Now, I have some explaining to do." Oh thank god, now I don't have to choose. "The reason I have been so hot and cold with you is...my step-father was very mean to me, hitting me and hurting me and because of this, I have never been able to trust people. That is why I keep accusing you of things, but I realised I cannot live without you. You are the sun shining down upon my life and you are totally trustworthy. I swear to every god and goddess that I will never treat you so badly again." He sat down on my bed before continuing, "I would be a much worse person if you weren't around to keep my life bright, warm and sunny. You are the only thing that keeps me from going insane and I would be honoured and privileged if you were to love me again. It would make my life one hundred trillion times better. I love you, Bellatrix Amelie O'Connor." He pressed his lips to mine and in that moment, I wanted time to freeze. It was just so perfect. Of course I believed him. It explained why he'd never had a girlfriend before me and it'd explain why he didn't have too many friends other than Hikaru. Unfortunately, time didn't stop and Pavel walked away, leaving me much happier than before he'd arrived. I lay back down in my bed and pressed the button that sent the sleepy medicine through the tube in my arm. What? Maybe I wanted to sleep at 2 in the afternoon!

When I woke up, Chekov was there waiting for me. I was mildly surprised to see him waiting so patiently on the seat beside my bed. "What are you doing here?" I inquired. He smiled and got into my bed.  
"We are having a date now. I got an old movie called 50 First Dates, which is apparently very funny." He placed it into the display I had nearby and cuddled up to me. We watched the (albeit funny) movie, Jones (my kitten, remember?) in my arms and myself in Pasha's. The movie finished and like it was fate, Pavel's communicator rang. "I have to go to Starfleet Headquarters. I will be seeing you later." I sighed and laid back down, the sound of frantically beeping medical equipment in my ears as I passed out. _Maybe I'm dying..._

**38 days later**

The light penetrated my eyelids, forcing me to open them so I could slap whoever the fuck shined a goddamn torch in my face. It was Bones. "What...ugh my throat is so dry. What are you doing?" Bones leaned back a little and raised an eyebrow.  
"You've been asleep for over a month."

•••••

It took about a week for me to be able to walk again and my muscle mass was severely depleted, making something as simple as eating difficult. I couldn't lift a fork, but fortunately Pavel volunteered (first) to feed me which was why he happened to be forking sushi into my mouth...mmm, sushi. I eagerly chewed and swallowed the cucumber, salmon and avocado sushi. "Thank you so much, Chekov. Lifting up a fork is like lifting a frickin' boulder at the moment." The reason I'd fallen into a coma had actually been a Vulcan issue explained by Spock.  
'What you experienced is called Pil Callal and it happens when the Vulcan white blood cells are introduced too something new that they cannot combat, for instance copious amounts of alcohol. The first time I drank, when Nyota convinced me I was in a comatose state for a week. You had a severe case of alcohol poisoning so you were asleep for a much longer period of time.'

I finished my sushi and Chekov laid down next to me. "I cannot wait until you can lift utensils. When you can I will take you for a real dinner." I smiled a little as Chekov had to go. He kissed my cheek goodbye and left hurriedly, looking behind him at me for as long as he could. "Bye!" I called out after him as he made his way to Starfleet. I watched some birds fly around outside for fifteen minutes before my communicator went off. I answered it.  
"Hey, Bella it's Kirk. We're actually going to Nibiru now. I'm sorry you're gonna miss it but I sent you some peaches because I saw them. Bye!" I closed my communicator and lo and behold a basket of peaches was brought in. I would've been touched by the thought if peaches weren't the only thing in the world I was allergic to. And to make matters worse I'd told Jim before. Many times. I glared at the accursed peaches for a while before pressing the button to call a nurse.  
"Yeah, hi. Can you take these away? I'm deadly allergic to them and I'd also like a slice of chocolate cake." The nurse nodded at me without a word (rude bitch) and my cake was given to me and I got Jim on my communicator.  
"Hey, did you like the peaches?" I glared at the communicator.  
"Peaches are the one thing in the universe that I'm allergic to and if I touch one I could die instantly, so no I did not enjoy them." Silence was all I heard.  
"I am so sorry...although I knew there was a connection between you and peaches, can I be commended?" I shook my head lightly and spoke.  
"Nope, you tried to kill me. I'm mad at you, now go and do your work." And I hung up. I crossed my arms and then uncrossed them when I realised I still had to eat my delicious slice of chocolate cake. I gorged on the (actually rather small) piece of cake and I was very sad when it was gone. Evidently I wasn't taking my isolation from the outside world well...

I got my arse out of bed and walked around for about half an hour to build some more muscles up before turning on the television to watch a soap opera that'd been going on for ages now (like, thirty years) called _Earth-raised_ which was about a Romulan who had been raised on Earth. I was halfway through the third episode (weekend catch-up, y'know?) when Liandra walked in. She'd found herself a new place while I'd been asleep and she'd made a life for herself, even managing to hook a new guy. I smiled at her and she sat down in the seat next to my bed. "Hey, Liandra!"

"Hello, Bella. I am glad you are awake. I wasn't allowed to attend the mission on the Enterprise due to an injury I received whilst repairing the Enterprise itself. I am doing well with Steven and he is completely fine with my apparent prosthesis, also known as the metal thing around my eye here." She had clearly become a lot better at using slang and rubbish. I smiled at her again and we talked and talked until she was called in to Starfleet Headquarters.

"Damn it! I'm so alone!" Liandra laughed and left, leaving me to have nothing left to do but sleep. Well, it was nighttime after all.

Sol shined his light into my eyes when Bones - who I now hate (not really) - opened the fucking curtains. I groaned like somebody had shot me as Bones practically dragged me out of bed. "What the hell do you want?!" He dragged me through the halls of the MedBay at Starfleet academy and into a car which he drove the short drive to Starfleet Headquarters. I was brought directly to Admiral Marcus and boy, did I have trouble standing up. "Lieutenant Commander O'Connor. It's nice to see you. I'm supposed to be inspecting your medical state and I'm the one who gets to decide if you go back on the Enterprise for it's next mission. I'm not gonna let you." What? It should be Bones making that decision. I raised an eyebrow.

"What is the Enterprise's next mission?" Admiral Marcus leaned back in his chair and pursed his lips a little.

"The Enterprise is to go to the edge of Klingon space and shoot a torpedo at the uninhabited Klingon planet Kronos - roughly translated, of course - where the terrorist John Harrison is located. I believe you were briefed on that mission?" I shook my head.

"No, I wasn't briefed. I was too busy being sick." Admiral Marcus pulled a file out of his desk and handed it to me. Primitive.

"This is the information package given to the crew on the bridge of the Enterprise. Take it and read it because I'm obliged to give it to you even if you aren't attending." I nodded a little, confused and walked out of his office (albeit shakily). I was taken back to the MedBay by Bones and he sat me on my bed.

"I have to go to the Enterprise now because I'm going on that mission. I'll send someone to check up on you." I pouted a little because I wasn't allowed to go on a really cool mission.

About half an hour after Bones left, Scotty came into my room. "Hello, little Irish. I'm here to check up on ya. Are ya feeling okay then lass?" I nodded hesitantly and frowned a little, making a small sound in the back of my throat.

"Why...why aren't you on the Enterprise? You're perfectly capable of going on that mission so why didn't you?" Scotty sighed and sat on the end of my bed kind of next to me.

"I quit, actually. There are 72 torpedoes on that ship and I don't know what's in them. Firing them could easily cause an imbalance in the warp core and blow up the whole goddamn ship. They're shielded, ya see and the Captain told me I was ridiculous to worry so I resigned. McCoy told me to come and check up on you because all you have is nurses. Now that I have I'm gonna head off to a bar. See you." I grabbed his pale, Scottish wrist.

"Wait, take me with you. Seriously, kidnap me and take me with you to the bar." Scotty pursed his lips and rubbed his face in that typically manly way that men do when they think or worry.

"I dunno about that...you can barely walk, so I don't know how you'd do in a bar. Also, isn't alcohol what put you into the hospital originally? And I always forget, you're underage!" I nodded sheepishly, held out my fake ID and felt my cheeks go a little red (I don't know how that works though since my bloodis green because my haemoglobin is copper-based so my cheeks going red is highly illogical...oh dear god I'm turning into Spock). "Your cheeks go green. That's a little creepy but what I was getting at is you could be more damaged by alcohol right?" (oh, they go green...) I shook my head and I wasn't actually lying.

"No, because my body has been introduced to copious amounts of alcohol now. I'd never been that drunk before and I'd never gotten alcohol poisoning before but now that I have I can safely drink again. The only thing wrong with me is that I have no muscle mass because I was comatose for over a month. I'm perfectly capable of drinking." Scotty took a moment to process the large paragraph I spoke at him before slowly nodding.

"I guess you can come with an explanation like that. I'm sure you know your body a lot better than the doctors do...in a totally non-sexual way...because you're half-Vulcan." I grinned at him in a totally non-Vulcan but totally Irish manner and got out of my bed. Fortunately I was able to support my own weight out to Scotty's motorbike which I sat on like a total boss (...?).

The music in the nightclub was reminiscent of being inside a throbbing thumb that had been hit by a heavy hammer. I had shots of vodka and Scotty in front of me, Keenser the mildly creepy alien next to me. I wasn't drunk per se, but my head was buzzing and the vodka was going down sweet, which is a clear sign of mild drunkness. Scotty on the other hand, was pretty much totally wasted. He nearly dropped his communicator when it went off but managed to open it. It was Jim. "Well, if it isn't Captain James Tiberius Perfecthair!" He leaned into me and whispered, "did ya hear that? I called him perfecthair."

"Mister Scott, I need you to check out some coordinates for me." That was when I ran out of shots, so I walked away. When I got back Scotty was finished.

"We have to go to Jupiter."

Scotty hired out a small shuttlecraft and I loaded it up with junk food for the ride. What? Girl's gotta do something when she has no muscle mass, am I right? So, I did that, which was probably the hardest thing I'd ever done in my life because the bag of cookies felt like it weighed a tonne and then I strapped myself into the passenger seat with a bag of Light And Tangy chips in my lap. Scotty came aboard and I opened the chips as he sat in his seat, strapping himself in. "Aye, lass what's that ya got there? Can I have a little chip?" I poked my tongue out at him and decided to mimic his Scottish accent (which shouldn't be too hard when you're Irish, right? Wrong.).

"_No, ye canno haff ana aft me chips_!" My Scottish accent was worse than Demi Moore's English accent in that really old, 21st century movie _the Scarlet Letter_. And that was rather surprising since Irish accents and Scottish accents were so similar.

"Lass, were ya trying to imitate me? Ya canne do a very good Scottish accent there, which is surprising since you're Irish." I glared mockingly at him and suddenly burst into laughter. I'd forgotten to bring water. "What?"

"I forgot to bring water. I brought pretty much every single type of food on Earth (and other places), but forgot the basic and most important substance to carbon-based life!" Scotty simply looked at me like I was crazy and continued to drive the shuttle.

"Y'know, this shuttle has warp capabilities - warp 2, actually - so we should be there in about half an hour from now." I raised an eyebrow.

"So? What's that got to do with anything?"

"You canne finish that much junk food in a space of time that short!" I narrowed my eyes at his insolence. I could do anything I set my mind to.

"You're on, you scotch-drinking avocado!" Another weird look from Scotty and I was off, chowing down cookies like the world was gonna end.

A half hour later I was stuffed, with only a single chip left to eat. I crunched it down and groaned, ready to burst. Fortunately I'd gotten the hang of walking, so I wasn't about to fall over or pass out but running was another matter...good thing I wouldn't be needing it.

That was before I saw what was behind Jupiter. The USS Vengeance. A big-arse, black USS Enterprise (commonly known as a starship) which could easily destroy...well, anything. We got into the ship's little (?) space station by pretending to be one of the fifty other shuttles entering it. That was the easy part; the hard part was getting onto the ship, unseen. It was seriously guarded! But when we did get inside we found it almost empty. "How is this possible? The tech in this ship is amazing! I mean, I can run a normal starship without batting an eyelid, but this I could run with one hand whilst blindfolded! I thought we were years off this kind of ship, but apparently somebody figured it out." Scotty nodded, wide-eyed (stunned, probably) in agreement.

Then the ship pulled out of the station.

The fucker went to warp.

**M'kay you guys, keep shipping!**

**Also, I didn't make up USS Vengeance, it's really what the ship is called. Listen whilst watching the movie.**


	7. Onboard the evil ship (for a while)

Chapter 7: Onboard the evil ship (for a while)

Scotty and I wandered about the ship (which was captained by Admiral Marcus) for awhile before it came to an almost total stop (we were in engineering...I think). I was a little relieved before I heard a bunch of shots being fired from the vessel. "Scotty, you don't think that was...the Enterprise?" Scotty stood still a moment before breaking into a grin and shaking his head.

"Nah. Can't have been. Admiral Marcus would never fire upon another Starfleet vessel. He's an Admiral for a reason." I nodded, agreeing with his logic (dear god, what has happened to the known universe?!) and continued on. I withdrew my Starfleet-issued phaser as a precaution when Scotty stopped me. "The Enterprise is in range. I'm gonna disable the weapons system in this ship so they can communicate with us if they're in trouble." I nodded again and Scotty fiddled with the computer for a few seconds. "Damn, I canne simply disable the weapons system. I'm gonna have to take the whole ship down. Can ya hold this wire?" I smiled wryly.

"Good. I've always wanted to commit treason against a Starfleet Admiral. Dream come true." Sarcasm laced my comment and Scotty definitely didn't miss it, but he made me help him anyway. I did as instructed and the ship went black (no pun intended) for a moment before the auxiliary power kicked in, making few, rather dim lights pop up equidistant down the corridors. We followed them for a moment before Scotty exclaimed at me.

"Oh! I've gotta call the Enterprise!" He pulled out his Starfleet-issued communicator and opened it up. "Scotty to Enterprise, are ya there Enterprise?" I almost squealed when we got a response.

"Mister Scott!"

"You'll never guess what i found behind Jupiter." I frowned, grabbed Scotty's wrist and brought the communicator to my face.

"Jim, I'm here too. I went with him and it'd be great if you'd beam us over because we just committed the highest treason and I'm not really one for getting me brains blown out by a phaser." I heard a relieved chuckle from the communicator.

"Bella! I can't beam you over right now, we're a little low on power." Scotty wrenched his wrist from my grasp and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Whaddaya mean? What happened to the Enterprise?" A door shut nearby and Scotty jumped, turning back to the communicator, he said, "oh! Gotta go!" And ran off, leaving me to do my best to follow him.

I got about twenty metres before I conked out. "Scotty!" I whisper-yelled. "Can you please give me a piggy-back? I can't run! I only weigh 50 kilos so you shouldn't have much trouble." Yes, I'm a skinny little twig (110lbs for all you old-fashioned fella's), especially since I had no muscle mass (well, not much anyway). Scotty hoisted me onto his back and continued along the corridor. Scotty's communicator went off again so he put me down while he talked to Kirk. I could only hear his half of the conversation though, which was annoying. "Ya canne do that! It's suicide...whoever you are...well I guess we can try." He lifted me up again and wove his way through the corridors, stopping when we came to a large, long warehouse-like room. Scotty sighed, began running and pulled out his communicator. "Standby, I'm runnin'" He groaned a few times whilst running and when we reached the opposite end of the warehouse, he put me down and looked at a tiny little door in the side of the ship. He opened his communicator again and panted a couple of times. "This door, it's...it's very wee, ah...I mean small. 4x4 metres maximum. You'll never do it. It's like jumping out of a moving car, off a bridge and into your shot glass." This time I heard the other side of the conversation.

"Don't worry, I've done it before. It...it was vertical, we jumped onto a...never mind." It was as if there was someone else there. I kept watch for a minute while Scotty got ready (and handed me some kind of seatbelt thing to keep me from flying out the ship). I wrapped it first around a bar on the control panel and next around my wrist. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings until a big buff guy appeared and stuck a phaser into my butt.

"What are you doing?" Scotty turned around to see the guy and I whacked his beefy wrist.

"Ah...wee bit of maintenance on the...controls. You're big." The guy narrowed his eyes at Scotty and then elevator-eyed me. I glared at him with enough venom to kill a squadron of Klingon warriors and he diverted his gaze to Scotty. Nyota began a countdown from ten over the communicator and the guy pointed his phaser at it.

"What's that?" Scotty looked pained at having to kill the guy.

"I'm sorry." He and I took deep breaths and held on tight to the belts as Scotty pressed a button on the control panel as Uhura reached zero and the 'wee' door flew open, sucking out the security guy and letting in Jim and some dude. The door closed and they flew down the warehouse-like room and came to a halt just before they hit the wall at the opposite end. Scotty and I fell to the ground still attached to the belt-like whatever's that had prevented us from being sucked into space and killed, which was a mite painful but I got over it and ran (pfft, sure) over to Jim and the random guy. I was going to speak, but I was suddenly beamed away.

I was re-atomised on the Enterprise of all places and Chekov was at the controls. "Bella! I'm glad you made it. The transporter could only handle one person and I beamed you up because you're having the trouble with your muscles." I grinned and hugged him.

"Thank you for thinking of me, Pavel! You're so sweet." I pulled away a little and kissed him, savouring it a little. "Oh, and who was that guy with Jim?" Chekov frowned, his mood clearly spoiled by that comment.

"That was Khan. He is supposed to be helping Kirk but I am not trusting him." He lead me out of the transporter room and I realised he was wearing a red shirt.

"Pavel, why are you wearing red? You're the navigation officer and you wear yellow..." He smiled at me reassuringly.

"I have taken over Mister Scott's position while he is...away." I laughed a little (which I felt terrible about).

"Oh of course! He came and got me which is why I'm here and not back on Earth in my hospital bed." Pavel put his arm around my shoulder and I realised we were in the Engineering deck. I saw Liandra and Phoebe and made my muscle-less way over to them.

"Phoebe! Liandra!" They turned to me, worried looks on their faces.

"Bella, there's something wrong with the ship. You have to go to the Bridge, now." I didn't argue, because I knew when Phoebe was serious.

I got to the Bridge and relieved whoever the hell was at my station. Lemme tell ya, sitting in a chair when you're basically a cripple is a huge relief. I did some work while listening to Jim and Khan and sometimes I even heard Scotty in the background. After a while though, the communication stopped and I guessed this was because they were afraid to be monitored or whatever, but then we were hailed. It was Khan and he had taken over the ship, as well as grabbed Jim by the hair. I kept quiet, too shocked to talk as Spock negotiated. "You can have your crew if I can have mine." Khan grimaced a little at that, even though it aaas what he'd originally said.

"Lower your shields."

"I can't be sure that you won't destroy the Enterprise."

"Lower your shields or I will kill you and your crew and walk over you cold, dead corpses to retrieve my own." Spock proceeded to explain some whiz and Khan countered it. They really were a lot alike, although I'd never mention it for fear that Spock would kill me whilst I slept.

They ended up negotiating blah blah blah and the missiles (which contained Khans crew...I know, right?) were beamed aboard the USS Vengeance. I was a little annoyed when Jim, Scotty and Carol Marcus (I do not know that girl!) weren't beamed back but then I was informed they were in the Brig, by a bunch of people running down there to let them out. I looked out the view screen as the USS Vengeance was quite literally blown to pieces. "He armed the missiles?!" I yelped, earning some funny looks (oh my god, Uhura was on the goddamn ship). There was a sudden power failure after the impact of the shockwaves from the explosion of 72 people in 72 missiles. "Turn on the auxiliary power!" Spock yelled and I looked at my control board.

"Auxiliary power failing, sir!" I yelled at him over the sounds of the ship creaking and falling. I felt my stomach rise up as the Enterprise fell into earth's atmosphere.

"If we don't re-engage shields we'll burn up on reentry!" Somebody shouted, although I couldn't discern who it was.

The ship kept falling through space as I did all I could not to throw up. "Abandon ship and get to the shuttles!" Spock shouted over the noise. I glared at him and activated my safety belt.

"With all due respect Captain, we're not going anywhere." Sulu stated as everyone else activated their safety belts, preparing for the impact of the ship with the earth. It's not like anybody could survive that, though...

I clenched my teeth as the bridge heated up from the friction between the air and the ginormous star ship falling through it. It would burn us up soon if nothing was done. I pondered this as I looked out the screen (windshield, whatever). We'd almost reached the clouds...when we did, the ship reactivated and Sulu engaged the thrusters. All was quiet until the USS Vengeance flew past us. "Woah! That was close!" Sulu exclaimed. I was thinking about how it was a miracle the power came back on...when I realised. Spock seemed to realise it at the exact moment I did and we dashed down to engineering. I saw Scotty standing in front of the door to the warp core and when I saw what was behind the glass I nearly fainted.

Jim looked dejected and sickly, which was probably from the radiation. He was clearly dying and I collapsed into a seat. I couldn't watch, but Spock did. He had the final moments with Jim as I sat in a chair, feeling faint. When Jm finally left this world, Spock screamed, "KHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" He ran off and I moved toward the door, looking at Jim's body. I weeped at the door for god knows how long before somebody, nameless and blank, stabbed me from behind...

with a hypo-spray.

I woke up back on the surface of earth. I didn't know what part of earth it was, but the Federation flag in the corner signalled it to be a Starfleet base. I groaned as I tried to sit up, my head feeling fuzzy and foggy and any other synonym for awful you can think of. A nurse appeared and helped me up, placing me into a wheelchair. "Must've been some strong stuff they gave me...how long was I out?" The nurse smiled at me.

"Two weeks. I was notified by Spock that it was normal. Some kind of Vulcan issue." I nodded in understanding and she wheeled me away to who-knows-where.

I know where. It was another room with Jim's body in it. I almost burst inters at the mere sight, but then he moved. I squealed a little, entirely out of character as he sat up. Bones walked in. "Ah, good you're awake. Oh, don't groan like that you were barely dead. It was Khan's platelets that saved you, by the way. Are you feeling hostile? Power-mad? Generally crazy?" Jim chuckled.

"No more than usual." I ran over to Jim and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back, if not a little weakly. "Hello." I smiled at him.

"I want to be with you, Jim." His face erupted into a large grin as he engulfed me into a huge hug, full of tubes and other hospital rubbish. I laughed as I hugged him back. I couldn't believe it took me until he was dead to realise James Tiberius Kirk was the only one for me. "Now that I have you, you can bet every penny you have that I will never, ever, never let you go. At least, not without the fiercest fight - physical or otherwise - you've ever experienced." He pressed his lips to mine before answering.

"I wouldn't dream of letting you go. I would give up being the Captain of the Enterprise if you wished it. Heck, I'd give you the moon if I could." I laughed.

"I don't think it'd fit in the living room!"

After that, I practically moved in with Jim. I left most of my stuff in my apartment and rubbish, but I spent every single night at Jim's and every single day.

**Sorry this took so long I had no internet**


	8. With him, without him

Chapter 8: With him, without him

Stardate: 2259.70

I yawned and sat up, looking around the room. I was in Jim's apartment. Pavel hadn't been too happy about me choosing Jim, but he recognised that I wasn't gonna change my mind anytime soon, although he'd said he didn't want to remain friends with me because he wouldn't be able to stop loving me. I was a little sad about not having him as a friend, but I'd rather have Jim, honestly.

The Enterprise had been chosen to go on the longest space mission to date. 5 long years in space, although that wasn't scheduled anytime soon, because the Enterprise was in for repairs. It had basically been demolished by (the now dead) Admiral Marcus's ship, the USS Vengeance and Scotty didn't think it'd be ready for another 10 months at the soonest. I guess he'd be the one to trust, as he was the chief engineer on the damn thing and knew it inside and out. I'd bet he could run through it blindfolded and not run into any walls or other obstacles.

Back to the topic...

I left the bed, leaving Jim to snore (not really) and made some bacon. I ate it and put the plate into the dishwasher before weighing myself. I'd gained five kilos (pure, unadulterated muscle...that allowed me to walk) and Bones was very proud of the fact. I was now able to run, which was a bonus and also good for being a Starfleet officer.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the morning news (pfft there really wasn't anything on). I watched (if you could call it that) for a few minutes before something jabbed into the side of my ribcage, in an attempt to tickle me. I screeched, definitely more than a little shocked and elbowed my attacker in the stomach. The following pained groan signalled to me that it was Jim who I'd injured. "Sorry, but you're the one who decided to tickle me." Jim held his stomach and looked at me with a pained expression etched onto his face.

"You could've told me that earlier, then I would have just said boo!" I chuckled a little and pulled him onto the sofa next to me. We ate a stunningly healthy breakfast of bacon and eggs. Always good to build up cholesterol, y'know for my heart attack when I'm 80. Ha, sarcasm.

I got dressed into my blue Starfleet uniform and made my way into the academy with Jim. We were to teach a class for the day. I waited with him in the classroom for the cadets and a total of 25 came in. They came in droves and sat in rows. The class was like a flock of birds, so curious to see what we were there for, but also adamant to ask. I smiled down to them, pointing to my name written on the board. "Hi, I'm Bellatrix O'Connor, secondary Science Officer onboard the Enterprise and this is Captain James Kirk, who besides being my boyfriend is an excellent Starship Captain. We're here today to teach you all about the Kobayashi Maru test. Jim cheated on his and in doing so won - but since he is now a Starship Captain, he is a great mentor and I actually passed mine, which is a little known fact. Anyway, let's get down to business!" I started off by giving everyone the code for the lesson outline for their PADDs. They all tap-tap-tapped away as Jim told them all about being a Starship Captain.

"It's a huge responsibility. If one of my crew members dies it's on me, and I have to go and tell their family what's happened. It's a serious matter and not to be taken lightly, because if you're a Starship Captain you have to be prepared to walk up to an Ensign's mother, father or significant other and tell them that their loved one has died and it's on your hands. If any of you don't think you're up to that, walk out of this room right now and do not come back." Nobody moved so Jim smiled at them. "Good. Now, Lieutenant Commander Bellatrix O'Connor." I stood up as Jim sat down and smiled at the roomful of young cadets.

"Hi. I'm gonna talk to you about the Kobayashi Maru. Now, usually only people studying to be Starship Captains - like yourselves - take the Kobayashi Maru, but I'm different. I have the ability and the qualifications to run a Starship all alone, so I had to take the test. I passed when the Klingons nearly destroyed the 'ship,'" cue air-brackets, "I told everyone to evacuate and ran the ship myself until I 'died.'" More air-brackets, "and I was informed everyone got away and that I passed. I actually got the idea from Jim's father, George Kirk. He saved 800 people's lives and I admire him. Jim is an equally good - better, even - captain and you should all look to him - them - for inspiration when you too are taking the Kobayashi Maru." I was surprised when applause reached my ears. The cadets were clapping. I smiled gratefully and then the tone went off, signalling next period. Jim and I went to the mess hall to eat (free food? Yeah!). I got myself a plate of nacho's (ooh yeah, foodgasm) and Jim got himself a plate of fruit salad (totally ruined by some gross fruit from Aquila 12 - otherwise known as Frigatar - that smelled like it'd already been digested). We sat down at a table with nobody else there, when a bunch of annoyingly small cadets (probably all older than me) came over and started pestering us.

"What's it like captaining the Enterprise?"

"Is it true you passed the Kobayashi Maru exam?"

"Can you put in a good word for me?"

I stood up and slammed my hands down onto the table. The whole room turned my way, looking at the conflict clearly budding. "Will you shut up?! We are not celebrities! Just leave us to eat, for crying out loud!" I heaved my breath in and out before letting out an enraged shriek. Then, I ran off. Away from the hoards of cadets, all dressed in their red uniform and staring at me like I was some kind of animal in a zoo. I ran down the halls until I was lost in an area I'd never seen before. I slowed to a walk and looked around. The halls were a sterile white colour with white lights every few steps. The area didn't last long and before I knew it I was back in familiar halls. I ran into Jim and he grabbed my shoulders, steering me into an empty room.

"What was that? Why would you ever act like that?" I frowned.

"They were annoying me..."

"But that doesn't give you the right to yell at people!"

"Stop yelling at me then, you hypocrite!"

"Can't you just act like a civil human being? At least while we're in public!" I felt rage taking me over, pulling me into it's dark, abyss-like folds.

"No, I can't, because I'm not a human being! I'm half-Vulcan, or did you forget that? I wouldn't be surprised. I thought we were supposed to be in love." Jim sighed and ensconced me into his arms.

"We are in love. This is a sign that we are. Everyone fights, but only people who love each other forgive." I hugged him back and we sat like that for an hour before going home.

Home smelt like coffee and aftershave. It was an aroma that permeated the air, not too strong but then again not weak enough to be overlooked by an ignorant someone (his name rhymes with potty and his home smelt like a rat-arse graveyard). It looked like any other Starfleet alternate rooming apartment but the essence was completely Jim. There were a few articles of clothing - fortunately, none underwear - that hadn't made it to the wash, but that simply made the place look lived in. I sat myself onto the couch - scented with apple juice, from when Jim's step-brother (Johnny) and his kids had come to stay. The youngest had spilt some onto one of the cushions and the smell hadn't been removed, although it was before my time - and turned on the television, having nothing else to do. The program that came on was unfortunately something no girl wanted to see. A word starting with p. That's right, there was a pirate film on the TV. And not the hot, Johnny Depp kind (yeah, still a legend), but the sweaty, dirty, greasy sea-dog kind. I turned it off and moved myself into the kitchen, where I picked up an orange. Jim stole it from me, which pissed me off and turned the TV back on, which vexed me. That's right, I have a sizeable vocabulary in my arsenal and I also have the ability to use it so take a second to wipe out any bias stereotypes of Irish people from my mind, because now I shall begin to use it!

Who am I kidding?

I changed the channel to a documentary on the planet Zorgax (AKA Aquila 11). Zorgaxians being insectoid life forms, six feet tall with powerful grasshopper-like legs. They had wings like a fly and all in all they looked like some kind of fly-grasshopper-cockroach hybrid. The best thing about them was that they were unprecedentedly nice to strangers. If you landed or crashed on their planet they would maintenance your ship or organise a new one for you, whilst treating you like a god in the meantime. I'd personally never been there, but the documentary was pretty good. Jim didn't think so. "Can you please change that? I don't really wanna watch some stupid documentary." I glowered at him and made a point of putting the remote down. He glowered back and I felt a fight coming on. "Why won't you change the channel? I literally specifically asked you." I scoffed. Insolent little (9 years older than me)...

"Not everything is about you, my love. If I wanna watch a documentary then I will!" Jim narrowed his eyes into slits reminiscent of those of the Zorgaxians on the TV.

"Also, my dear, not everything is about you. You don't have to be such a snooty little brat all of the time, because love and relationships are about compromise. I cook you dinner, you cook me breakfast. I let you watch some chickflick, you change the channel when I ask. Try thinking before you act, _Princess_." Him calling me Princess was the last straw. My family had been poor up until I was twelve. When I was 14 my parents finally saved up enough money (when I say that, I of course mean credits. Our currency) to enrol me into Starfleet. Since then I'd been the sole provider of the family. The reason for this being that my father developed a disease that made his bones weak and brittle and had been taken off active duty. I was three at the time.

"James T. Kirk, I am sick of you! I'm sleeping at home tonight." And with that I stormed out of the apartment. I got halfway down the hall to my apartment when I collapsed into tears. Pavel came out of his apartment and found me crying. The last thing I remember before passing out was him scooping me up and carrying me into his apartment, all whilst sighing.

I woke up to find myself in Pavel's bed. It was a landscape both familiar and comforting. Having Chekov as a friend was always nice...although being involved with him was also good. I looked around the room to see he still had the photos of me. The frames were digital and transparent when turned off but now they were lit up with my face. Me and Pavel, kissing, hugging, high-fiving. It was reminiscent of the good old days. The days before the problems with love triangles and shit like that. I heaved a breathy sigh, trapped in the memories when Pavel came in and wordlessly handed me a cup of steaming hot chocolate, complete with whipped cream, chocolate shavings and mini marshmallows. I gratefully accepted the offering and drank in loud gulps, filling the silence cascading around us. Chekov made the best hot chocolate (I'm pretty sure he called it hot cocoa, though) in the galaxy. I should know, I'd had a whole heap. I sipped my hot chocolate lightly after about two minutes. "Thanks for that, Chekov," I said. I felt as if he deserved a big thank you for taking care of me.

"You are very welcome. I am sorry about what I said before when you and Kirk first were together. I figured out within a week that I couldn't live without you. I-" he was interrupted by my communicator going off, which I'd forgotten I even had. I answered it promptly.

"Hello?" The answer was from Spock, backed by groans and moans that didn't sound like dirty noises more than sounds of pain.

"It is Nyota. She is having the baby." I gasped. Nyota was I didn't even know how many days past her due date and so it was a real shock to find to she was having a baby. Pavel and I sprung into action, running out the door while Pavel called a taxi. We got in and anxiously waited the five-minute drive to the hospital. I get to the attendant first.

"Which room is Nyota Uhura in?!" The attendant smiled at me and looked it up a little too slow for my taste.

"She's in A171. Go on through." We went on through. Inside were Nyota, Spock and little, light-brown baby.

"Aw! What is it?" Spock looked at me strangely.

"It is a baby." Nyota rolled her eyes.

"It's a boy. We're going to call him Jeremy." I exhaled an awwww! Because Jeremy was the most adorable name! and it suited the baby boy. He had his mother's hair (or maybe his father's. Hard to tell) and a shade of skin directly between his mother's and his father's. And no, I don't mean he was a yellow-brown (Vulcans have yellow skin because their blood is green. You have pink skin because your blood is red), I mean that he was in between his pale father's skin shade and his dark mother's. It was gorgeous. "Bella, do you wanna hold him?" Nyota asked me. I nodded eagerly and scooped the little baby into my arms. He looked at me with big, brown, Vulcan eyes (also confusing, since both Nyota and Spock have them), topped with slightly curved eyebrows. Vulcan babies born on Earth always open their eyes quicker than humans. Human babies take days to open their eyes, but Vulcan babies are used to the Vulcan sun which is heaps brighter. Jeremy stared up at me with his open eyes. His skin was a little bit wrinkled, giving him the look of an almond which was a little bit strange but also adorable. Spock looked at his son with an emotion (how fecking weird is that?!) that I identified as love. He didn't even look at Uhura that way (much) and when he did it wasn't as obvious.

"Aw, Spock do you love your son already?" Spock looked up at me, the emotion on his face disappearing instantly. Nice to know he cares about me...

"Yes, although he looks like an almond at the moment I have emotional feelings for the child. Clearly these have originated from my human half." I rolled my eyes.

"Clearly. Y'know, my mother said I had a choice. I could call myself a Human or a Vulcan and my father agreed with her, believing everyone should have a choice. I never did decide between the two species and instead I call myself a half-Vulcan around Humans and a half-Human around Vulcan's. I hope you'll give Jeremy and any other children you may have the same choice." Nyota and Spock looked at me, both nodding in succession. It was a minute of silence until none other than James T. Kirk burst through the door.

"Am I too late?!" He looked around the room and his eyes fell onto me and Jeremy, me standing right next to Pavel. So close my elbow was brushing against his lower arm (shaddup, I'm short). Jim's face hardened into a mask, shielding his emotions from my view and he left as quickly as he'd come. I swallowed the lump of sadness in my throat before it overcame me and tears began to fall and handed the baby on to Chekov. He held him for a while and when he finally passed the baby to Spock he took me home when I asked (Pavel, not Spock or the baby). Home apparently translated into the residence of Ensign Chekov and I sat on his lounge suite, my head in my hands.

"I have a knack for ruining my life, don't I?" Pavel sat down next to me and began to rub my back, rather soothingly. I leaned into him and sighed a deep, breathy sigh that took all I had to exhale. "Sometimes, I wish I'd never chosen Jim." Pavel chuckled, a sound that sounded much more hearty when your ear was pressed against his ribcage.

"Sometimes, so do I." I sat with him like that for god knows how long before leaving.

"I'm sorry, but I've either gotta fix things with Jim or break them off. I'll see you soon." Pavel nodded in agreement.

I walked straight into Jim's without knocking. My voice pattern was keyed in to the system, so when I told it to open, it would. The door did exactly as it should have and opened, to reveal not only Jim's apartment, but Jim and a woman I knew as Gaila (she'd been previously involved with Jim) making out horizontally on his couch. "James Tiberius Kirk! This is definitely the worst thing you've ever done to me!" I walked out of the room, and if the door had've been an inside door (one on hinges) I would have slammed it. But unfortunately the automatically sliding doors were anti-slam.

It's safe to say I was hurt. Possibly beyond repair.


	9. Dannan

Chapter 9: Dannan

Stardate: 2259.77

It had been a week since the encounter with Jim and the green Gaila. I had spent most of it with Pavel, 'crying my pretty little eyes out' as he put it. I thought it sweet that he cared, but constantly hearing the sentence 'you should newer haf been wiz heem' (yeah, my Russian accent is smootherific). Every day the five-year mission got closer and closer. Admiral Ogoba scheduled it for just after the one year anniversary of the 'Khan disaster'.

I got up from the sofa, where I was sitting and made myself the best sandwich in the world. That's right, I had a cheese and honey sandwich! You may think it's gross, but go and try it. I dare you. I swear you'll like it. I took a bite and moaned as the cheesy, sweet flavour burst across my tongue. Pavel looked at me like I was a mad fool and I grinned at him, flashing my cheesy smile (haha, get it?). He walked right over to me, leaned down and…

took a bite out of the back of my sandwich. Yup, he had the nerve to take a large bite from the back of my delicious, cheese and honey on white bread. It's safe to say I was devastated. "Why would you eat my sandwich?!" Pavel's face scrunched up in a frown.

"I was just…I wanted…I just wanted to try it." I glared a little.

"Well make. Your. Own. Bella doesn't share food!" Pavel's eyes widened more than a little.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realise you were so possessive of your meals, Bella." I sighed and handed him my sandwich…it was soiled.

"Here. I don't want it anymore." He took my delicious sandwich and I made myself a new one. That one I ate. I plopped down next to Pavel again when my communicator went off. "Yes? This is O'Connor." The person on the other line was Admiral Ogoba (new fleet admiral after Marcus's death).

"O'Connor, I need you to come down here right away. I have a job for you." Thank. God. There hadn't been any emergencies since the Khan disaster which made life at Starfleet pretty goddamn boring. I was about ready to explode (when I wasn't thinking about We-All-Know-Who).

"Be right there."

This 'job' happened to be attending a meeting of all the fleet admiral's from the different Starfleet Headquarters around the world. All of them brought a Science Officer and an Engineer. Admiral Michaels took me since I was qualified for both and lemme tell ya, it was boring as fuck. I pretty much just stood there for three and a half hours, occasionally verifying a point. I was contemplating leaning against the wall and going to sleep when I heard some interesting shit. "Now to Earth's barrier defences. We're lengthening the codes by 20% and we'll start programming them into every Star Ship's database and make them accessible only when the Captain or acting Captain says the code word. This should help with the tension between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. This friction has been kept from the general public and the rest of Starfleet because of the risk of any panic but, thanks to Admiral Marcus, there will be a war. Thankfully it won't be for at least six years, because we managed to get them to sign a peace treaty that lasts that long and everyone knows the only thing a Klingon respects is his honour. We can only trust their word. Can anyone see a flaw in our plan or should we initiate the Alpha Gentario movement?" I frowned. "For anyone not familiar with the Alpha Gentario movement, it's a full-frontal attack on the Klingons before they can attack us. It worked hundreds of times in history, so we decided it might be worth a shot. Captains, hands up if you support this movement." Two hands went up. The movement was blocked and the meeting suspended. Admiral Michaels took me aside in the hallway and put his hand on my shoulder (god, I hoped that 47 year old man wasn't coming onto me).

"Y'know, I don't think you should come back in with me. Some of that information wasn't meant for your ears and I don't think you should stay for the rest. Go home, Bella." I was stunned, so I just nodded. When he'd walked off I fully realised it; the Federation was planning a war against the Klingons, and they had until the Enterprise was scheduled to return from its 5 year mission to plan for it. Nothing like this had happened since Earth was in its young years and the people thought war was the answer to every problem. I didn't go home, as instructed. Instead, I waited. I waited for the meeting to come back into session and when that time came I was in the room. I was in the ventilation system.

Half an hour into the meeting (post-recess) and I was about to die of boredom. Nothing involving the war had been discussed. I felt my eyelids become heavy and that's when I heard it. "This is now a class 5 meeting. Any breach of the sanctity of the information you are about to hear will result in termination." Cool, if I got caught I'd be shot. Psych! "It's common knowledge to the people in this room," known people, "that the Klingon Empire is planning a war on the Federation. This cannot happen, as it would result in galaxy-wide turmoil. The proposed action is to take 700 variety M photon torpedoes," Never heard of them. Must be one of Admiral Marcus's ideas, "and put them into the Klingon home world equidistant, generate an electron forcefield around the Klingon home world and detonate." What?! He's talking mass genocide! This cannot be good. "By doing so, we will not only be preventing a war, but eliminating one of the biggest threats to the Federation. This would help with preventing future wars, consequently making a better future for the people of earth." I was basically about to call out, but someone bet me to it.

"We can't! We are a peaceful people. We don't believe in aliens committing genocide on other societies, so why should we be allowed to commit genocide on other species? It's communism!" I wanted to high-five that guy so badly at that moment, but I didn't. People began muttering consentingly and it made me smirk. It also made me sneeze, but nobody seemed to hear it over the murmuring. One of the Science Officers (named Martin Scoresy. He hated me so much) glanced in my direction for a split second and gradually started to move closer. I shuffled back through the air vents and turned my body around in a corner-bit when I heard 'there's someone in there' being shouted. I shuffled faster around into another pipe of air vent just as I heard the sound of the air vent grate being pulled off. I heard someone climb into the circulation vents with me and I wriggled both faster and quieter until I came to another grate. This one was over an empty room. I hopped down into it and climbed out the window.

"Oh great, only a twelve storey drop…" I clenched my teeth and shimmied around the rim of the building until I reached a window-cleaners hover platform. I worked the controls a little until I worked out how to lower it at a slow enough speed and lowered myself down. On each corner was a tiny rocket powered by an equally tiny dilithium crystal and the controls increased, decreased or totally cut out the engines. I yelped as I did that and free fell for a fraction of a second before the engines kicked in again. I sighed as I realised the contraption had a safety. This meant that if the engines were cut out and the ground was more than two inches away, the engine would instantly restart and basically save your life. The earliest ones didn't have these and this one looked like it was almost that old. I got to the ground and ran away as quickly as I could. I made it to Pavel's apartment and burst in, only to find that it wasn't Pavel's apartment. I'll give you three guesses whose it was. "Look, if a bunch of Starfleet guys ask, I was here with you all afternoon."

The next three hours were the most nerve-wracking of my life. The only reason I didn't go totally mad was because I had Jim there with me. Yep, his apartment. We got to talking and, after I'd told him all about what had happened in the meeting, we'd gotten to talking about our broken relationship. After a while we'd worked it all out and I'd forgiven him. After all, he (unlike myself) was only human. I felt a little bad for Pavel, but eh. He'll live.

Jim and I sat together on his sofa, talking. We got onto the subject of the newly obtained (which means we can now use it) warp factor 12. It was dangerous to use, but when the Enterprise's renovation's were finished, it would be faster. We discussed it in great detail and we were just moving onto the subject of food when the door opened. Five Starfleet Security Officer's burst in and grabbed me. "Bellatrix O'Connor, you are under arrest for high treason." I felt my eyes widen. Not only had I committed the crime, but that bastard Martin Scoresy had recognised me. I shook my head at Jim as I was dragged off to some kind of brig.

The cell they put me in was fresh and white. It reminded me of a hospital. Sterile and safe-looking, but overall a waiting room for those who are probably going to be in the arms of death very soon. As I was being taken to that place, I'd attempted to look emotionless, calling upon my Vulcan half, and I was going to keep it up until I got out of that place. I looked around the eerie room carefully. In the walls were several bed-nooks and the lighting was white and bright. The wall facing the large room outside of the cell was made of a thick glass that, with the right combination, would open and let me back out into the world. I lay down in the nearest bed, feeling the freshly laid sheets against my bare calves and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

I woke up to a tapping on the glass. I moved toward it as a man handed a holo to me. I took it gingerly and played it. My father appeared. "Bella, if you're seeing this, I have died" shock. He'd been very sick lately, but I hadn't thought anything about it. I just hoped it hadn't hurt. It couldn't be true. "And because of this, you have been given this holo. I have a confession for you. Your mother and I were going to tell you together, but she passed away before you were old enough. Bella, I'm not your father. Your father died a month after you were born. He was my best friend and his name was David Kirk. Yes, he is George Kirk's brother. When he died, your mother came to me, confessed her love and begged me to act as your father. I did, because I love her too and we renamed you Bellatrix, after the planet you were born on. Your birth name is Dannan Marceline Kirk and you have a cousin named James Kirk. I want you to seek him out and tell him of your origin. I love you, Bella. No matter what you call yourself or whether or not you're my daughter. Goodbye." And with that, the holo stopped. And Jim walked in.

"Bella! Honey, I'll get you out, I'll-"

"I'm your cousin."

I explained to Jim what had happened. He smiled when I stopped talking. "Dannan. I think that's pretty. Now, since we're cousins, I want you to know you can come to me with anything. Also, I want you to chase a future with Pavel. You deserve to be happy, especially with someone it's not incest for you to screw." I laughed a little at that.

"Isn't it a little bit awkward, though?" Jim shook his head lightly.

"No. We didn't know, and there's no way we could have. So, are you gonna go by Dannan now?" I thought about it for a while.

"I suppose I'd better. After all, it's my birth name." Jim held up a finger in a 'wait a second' sign and ran out of the room. "Oh great, alone in a prison. What fun." I deadpanned awesomely and stood in the same place for half an hour until Jim got back.

"Here! I got the papers on my padd to change your name back." I laughed and signed appropriately.

"There. Now I'm Dannan…again." Dannan Marceline Kirk. Nice.

"We have the same last name! I'm Captain Kirk and you're Commander Kirk. Aw! Just like our dad's were on the Kelvin…for a while" I stuck my hand through the portable hole in the glass and slapped Jim.

"I'm not gonna let you tease me, Jim. Even in we are cousin's." Jim rubbed the spot where I'd slapped him. George and David Kirk worked side by side on the USS Kelvin for seven years before Nero the mean Romulan had forced George to be Captain and David to evacuate with George's wife. Nine years later, BAM! Dannan Kirk. And to think, I didn't even know I was the daughter of David Kirk, the man who'd saved the crew of the USS Omega by doing what Jim did (inspired by his uncle) and climbing into the warp core and realigning it. Unfortunately, for my real father, there had been no Khan blood to save him. Technically there wasn't even a Khan. Well, not as far as anyone knew.

By five in the evening, the guards made Jim leave, also informing me that my trial was the following day. I told Jim to inform Pavel about Jim and I being cousins and my new old name, as well as the fact that we could get together.

I fell asleep in a mere ten minutes. The prison bed was surprisingly comfortable, considering it was…well, a prison bed. I slept soundly until 9am, when I was awoken for my trial. "I'm taking you to the court room and James T. Kirk is going to accompany you as your defence." Oh, goodie.

The courtroom was made of varnished wood. That was my first thought as I gazed around, taking in the wood-finished chairs, tables and walls. I doubted that if I ripped off a plank of the wood I'd find more wood, or some kind of stone. Most likely it would be a smooth, cool metal. A judge sat at the high podium thingy and I was guided to a little, fenced-off area. The judge banged his gable after Jim and Pavel came and sat down next to me. If everything went well, I'd be acquitted. After all, I had an alibi and Martin could've seen wrong. Unfortunately, he didn't and that was the second time I'd committed high treason.

**SORRY FOR THE SPACING MY DAD BROKE MY IPOD THEREFORE I HAVE TO POST EVERYTHING FROM MY LAPTOP**


	10. Dannan's trial and her sentence

Chapter 10: Dannan's trial and her sentence

Stardate: 2259.79

"We are here today to decide if Bellatrix - ah, I'm sorry, Dannan Kirk committed the treason against the meeting of Admirals discussing a top secret matter, as accused by a mister Martin Scoresy. He will be representing himself as the plaintiff and Dannan Kirk will be represented by James T. Kirk as the defense. All rise." Everyone in the room stood up, as ordered and stood for a few seconds. "Sit. Plaintiff, come forward and provide evidence against the defence." Martin the arsehat stepped forward.

"I clearly saw miss O'Connor-" Jim stood up.

"Objection! Her name is Kirk. Dannan Marceline Kirk." The judge dismissed him and turned his head back to Martin.

"Go on."

"I clearly saw miss _Kirk _behind the ventilation grate on the wall of the assembly room. She was listening in to the rest of the meeting so as to find out what the Federation planned to do about the Klingon threat. She is guilty of these crimes _and_ running away!" The judge frowned a little.

"Defence." Jim stood up and put on a sexy grin (nonononononono! He's my _cousin_!).

"This girl, this beautiful, nice girl did not commit the crimes she is accused of. And, I have proof. She spent the whole day with me and this video is from my apartment's security camera's from the time period in question. You'll see the date printed in it's official form in the top right corner of the footage." I frowned. I hadn't even spent the day with him. The judge put the microtape into the computer mainframe and it played on the window, which doubled as a polarised screen. I looked at the footage for a while before realising it was from when we were together. Jim had somehow managed to fake the stardate on the footage, which was amazing. My cousin was a genius, so it's safe to say I got it from the Kirk side of the family.

Everyone watched as the tape was fast-forwarded, showing me never leaving the apartment (and thankfully nothing that could make Martin the boy who cried incest). The judge discussed something with an admiral who was just chilling there for some strange reason and the judge banged his gable. "We will go to recess until tomorrow. Dannan will be returned to jail." I groaned and Pavel accompanied me and the guards back to my cell (I may have forgotten he was there).

"Be-ah, Dannan, Jim told me what has happened and I…are we…I love you Dannan, and-"

"I love you too, Pavel." I kissed him before stepping back into my cell, the portable hole becoming smaller and smaller until it was so small I wouldn't have been able to fit my hand through it. A shame, really since I didn't want to be there. I sat all alone for who knows how long before they turned out my lights and I was forced to sleep.

_The rolling green hills splayed out behind me, in front of me and all around me. I was somewhere in Ireland, but I couldn't place where. I registered myself wearing my blue Starfleet uniform and black boots, but I also had a silver ring on my right ring finger. The jewel was a red stone surrounded by little blue ones. It was gorgeous._

_I stood up and spun around, smelling the air. The sweet smell of flowers permeating my nostrils, coming from the meadow at the bottom of my hill. I looked around again, wondering why I was there, when I saw it. Pavel Chekov standing on the top of the adjacent hill, wearing his Starfleet uniform. His yellow shirt was vivid against the green hill and his silver badge shone in the sunlight. I ran to him with a feeling of dread but before I could make it, he was gone. Snatched up in a flash of green sparks and beamed up by a ship unseen to me with stealth technology most definitely not Klingon. Not with that kind of beaming power during invisibility._

_I collapsed onto my knees on the place where he'd disappeared, somehow trying to fathom how he'd disappeared so fast. I cried out his name, "Pasha! Pasha! Where have you gone?!" but I got no response. All I heard was the wind creeping up on me, whistling into my ears. I felt a hot prick against my cheek and wiped at the warm spot to find a drop of watery blood. It was a teardrop, but one of the strangest kind. I was crying blood._

I woke up with a start. "It was only a dream." I wiped at tears that had escaped during the night and swallowed a tribble-sized lump in my throat. Something about that dream wasn't right. It seemed almost…real.

"Miss Kirk, you've been found not guilty. You are confined to the Enterprise until her departure on 2260.54 and you will be placed under the care of the ship's newest medical officer, a Vulcan named T'Kaiya. Any breach of this order will result in your ultimate execution." I nodded at the burly guy in the grey Starfleet shirt who'd ripped me from my cell suddenly. He scared me (really Bella? Really? Wait, Dannan. You're Dannan now). I was 'guided' (dragged) by the guard to a waiting air car out front of the prison which took me to the Enterprise. On the way I marvelled (as I always seem to do) at the view. The buildings looked smaller from what was realistically about a metre (around 2 feet for you oldies) above them and the people going about their lives were ants to me. I watched the grey cement buildings and park life areas (if only for the sake of fresh air) pass by until I was finally transferred to the shuttle (christened 'Nellie' by some idiot redshirt) that was to take me to the Enterprise, AKA my home for the next whenever whilst watched over (waited upon, really. I'm so manipulative) by whomever.

I found a bag of appropriate (boring) clothes situated in my new quarters (think small, double bed, mirror, ensuite and also for Pavel Chekov) as well as a Vulcan woman. "Greetings. I am T'Kaiya, but seeing as you are what you are, you may call me Kaiya. Do you recognise yourself as Vulcan or human?" Uptight. Formal. I liked it.

"Well, to you I'm half-Human, but to human's I'm half-Vulcan." Kaiya cracked a smile (?).

"I myself am three-quarters Vulcan and one Human. I am Spock's sister." The only emotion registering was shock. Pure fucking shock.

"Spock never mentioned…" Kaiya smiled again.

"He never does. I am only displaying emotion to you because you seem appropriate for friendship. I am not usually like this, simply to inform you." I nodded and cracked a grin, lifting up my second bag.

"I brought booze."

I was disappointed to discover my Irish accent had faded slightly. I hadn't even noticed until Kaiya pointed it out. "You come from Ireland?"

"Yes, I do."

"Your accent has faded. You are beginning to sound American." And she just went back to eating her reconstituted corn flakes. I ate my coco pops with little relish (not literally) because of the disappointment I was feeling. "So, you are grounded until the Enterprise leaves for her 5-year mission?" I shook my head.

"I'm not allowed outta the Enterprise until the 5-year mission. Even then it's only for shore-leave, as I wouldn't wanna be traipsing around in space. Y'know, because of the lack of air and all." Kaiya contemplated for a second before realising I was deadpanning.

"Your sarcasm bothers me. It is unnecessary and illogical." I poked my tongue out at her and made my PADD play some kind of old television series - a child's one at that - called Roy. The only reason I was watching it (with earbuds of course, although at first I forgot to connect them - that's right, we have tiny, wireless earbuds that block out all sound - which was annoying) was because it was Irish and I was determined to get my accent back, because I was Irish and I was proud. I watched the stupid show for god knows how long before I wanted to tear my hair out. A single look at the clock on my PADD indicated I had been watching the show for almost twelve hours straight. I'd made three toilet trips and had eaten about four hamburgers. I had a shower before hearing my quarters door open. I wrapped my towel around my torso and found a smiley girl in a blue Starfleet dress with blonde hair. She looked a bit like me except she had blue eyes (mine were green) and a pink stripe through her hair.

"Hi! I've just been transferred! My name is Mary. Mary Amethyst Star Enoby Aiko Archer Picard Janeway Sue and I'm your new medical officer! I'm Ensign Sue! I heard you were stuck in here and I brought you some sake! I'm half-Japanese, so it's natural for me to bring Japanese wine!" I was instantly annoyed by the (obviously lying) Ensign Sue. She looked 100% American to me. She sat down next to me and put her arm around my shoulders. "We can be best friends! I'm a science officer too, y'know? We are gong to be working together so closely! Oh! I heard you're dating Pavel Chekov? Well, when Captain Kirk finally asks me out - oh, we all know he's desperately in love with me! - we can go out on double dates!" I turned to her and threw her arm off of me.

"That is my cousin you're talking about! He is not in love with you and he never will be! In this five-minute conversation with you, I've already realised you are probably the most annoying person in the universe!" Ensign Sue looked at me blankly before bursting out into a chiming laughter that grated at my ears like a cheese grater.

"That was so funny! I have to go now, but I'll come back to see you soon! Bye!" I rejoiced as she left, but it saddened me when I realised she'd be back again. I sighed and turned that stupid Roy show back on.

—48 days later—

Stardate: 2259.127

6 weeks. Twenty visits from Ensign Sue, 48 visits from Pavel, 32 visits from Jim, 24 visits from Nyota, Spock and Jeremy, 30 visits from Phoebe and Liandra (who had become romantically involved in my absence) and every day spent with Kaiya. Nyota, Kaiya, Phoebe, Liandra and I had become quite the group and we liked to sit and talk over coffee in the break room whilst Spock attended Jeremy someplace else. "So, Nyota, how's it with Jeremy?" asked her, interested to know how the baby's Vulcan genes had affected him.

"Well, he's going very well. He opened his eyes the day he was born, which I guess was his first advancement," Human babies had stopped opening their eyes early in the mid 22nd century, when experimentation was done with light waves, consequently making it brighter. This meant that even though they might have opened their eyes within their mother's womb, they couldn't cope with the amount of light outside the protective womb without a bit of adjustment time. "And now he's started to show signs of understanding! He's only just over a month old, but he's begun to, well, nod when Spock explains something to him, which is ridiculous, because Jeremy is a baby and Spock shouldn't be doing that. Anyway, I'm very proud of him." We talked for another half hour about Jeremy before Liandra asked me an alarming question.

"When was your last period?" We had been talking about the synchronisation of our menstrual cycles (from spending so much time together) and I realised I hadn't had mine, whereas all the girls were on theirs (except Nyota. Those pregnancy hormones were still lingering.

"Oh, god. I'm late."

I pulled the cap off the pregnancy test, awkwardly peeing on it with Pasha as an audience. "What will you do if I am pregnant?" Pavel wrapped his arms around my as we watched the ten-second test in the sink.

"Stick by you." These words rang through my skull as the test turned red with a large plus on it. I was pregnant.

"Well, you've succeeded in pairing 23 chromosomes with me, got anymore ways to potentially ruin my career in Starfleet?" Pavel shook his head, swallowed a lump in his throat and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I will not leave you, Dannan. I love you very much and this is mrs my fault than yours. I was the one who didn't wear a condom." Ah, the old 100% successful condom.

"Well, I was the one who refused to go on the pill. That's been an effective solution since the 20th century and when they got it to a 100% success rate, it became even more popular. I think we both share the blame and I also think we should consider adoption." Pavel face contorted.

"No. I do not want somebody else loving and raising my child while there is still a breath in my body. We were the ones who made the mistake so now we have to suffer the consequences. We are going to be parents…I will be a daddy and you will be a mummy." I smiled. I liked the idea of being a mother. I'd be Mama, like my own mother. I'd dress my little child in the best clothes I could afford on my Starfleet wage and I would love them no matter what. I nearly sighed in relief, because a family plan had recently been signed, stating that if the Starfleet Officer wished, they could feel free to bring along their children and up to three other non-Starfleet relatives.

Despite what you might think, Dannan Marceline Kirk was ready to become a mother, because she knew she could do it!

And she was also referring to herself in the third person…

**Okay, not exactly where I wanted the story to go, but who cares, because ENSIGN SUE IS IN IT! She's so funny! **

** ?strip_id=989**


End file.
